Una Mañana Lluviosa
by Abril Caballero
Summary: Robotech y Macross son marcas registradas. NO me pertenecen! Lamentablemente. XD. Este Fic comienza justo cuando termina Una Noche Lluviosa y finaliza con Un Saludo Navideño. Es acerca del Mr Soft not so soft que le debía a Hayase y mi regreso al género. Saludos y Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerme! AK
1. Una Mañana Lluviosa

La casa de Rick se sentía cálida y acogedora luego de que el cerrara la puerta tras su espalda. Ninguno de los dos se había percatado de que a pesar del paraguas, ambos estaban empapados. Había sido una caminata tan animada que ni el frio ni la humedad los había distraído de su conversación aun cuando se había tratado de trivialidades.

Lisa avanzó despacio por la sala, con la confianza que le daban tantos días de ir allí a tratar de mantener el orden que Rick se negaba a practicar.

_ te parece si pongo a calentar agua para que probemos ese milagroso té que te obsequio Claudia?

Ella se volvió y le sonrió.

-yo que tu no pongo en duda su eficacia al menos antes de probarlo.- se abrazó reconfortándose porque recién caía en la cuenta de que estaba congelándose- y me parece una estupenda idea.

El la observo un minuto, entendiendo que esa falda no había ayudado a que ella se sintiera un poco más protegida

-creo que lo mejor será que te preparara un baño caliente, Lisa, estas empapada.

-no te molestes, me niego a abusar de tu hospitalidad, Rick aunque muchas gracias. Con él té seré feliz –

Rick trató de descifrar su sonrisa, si era una sonrisa agradecida, feliz o de consuelo..."maldita sea' ahora estaré tratando de adivinar cada gesto suyo" pensó, seguía tan intrigado con lo que le había dicho Vanessa aquella mañana en el puente que casi podía preguntarle si con eso no dejara en evidencia que realmente necesitaba averiguar si Lisa albergaba algún sentimiento que no fuese el de camaradería hacia él, pues el mismo se había descubierto más de una vez en el supuesto de que así fuera, habían pasado tantas cosas juntos que quizá hasta podía ser una consecuencia obvia...más aun cuando el mismo con una frecuencia más habitual de lo que quisiera admitir para sí, se había dedicado tanto consciente como inconscientemente a fantasear con un ...que pasaría si...?

.permíteme insistir en ese punto. Me niego a recibir la arenga del Almirante Gloval por haberle provocado una neumonía a su Primer Oficial... le guiño un ojo con picardía y ella solo pudo reír con diversión,

-Realmente es un lindo gesto de tu parte pero me niego. Quizá solo un par de toallas y...

Él se acercó y le cubrió los labios con un dedo

-shhhhh...no digas más, ya lo he decidido. No puedo dejarte así, aparte de Gloval, Claudia también estará sobre mi si te enfermas y créeme , le temo más que una Corte Marcial...

Ella 5omo sus dedos a fin de liberar su boca

-creo que soy lo suficientemente adulta como para saber cuidarme por mi misma no crees, piloto,- sonrió apretando suavemente sus dedos y ese contacto suave y tibio despertó otra vez en él la urgencia por una respuesta, más aun cuando se dio cuenta lo hermosa que se veía ella sonriéndole de ese modo, con una complicidad que hasta entonces no recordaba. Ella le miro directamente a los ojos cayendo en la cuenta de lo alto que estaba, de lo maduro que se veía, de ese aire ligeramente superior y dominante que se estaba permitiendo...

-yo creo que soy lo suficientemente testarudo como para insistir...

.bueno supongo que la testarudez es tu defecto de nacimiento- sonrió ella

-pues estas siendo una ingrata Elizabeth Hayes,. Mi testarudez te ha salvado muchas veces de un destino trágico- la miro directamente a los ojos, fijamente tanto que ella reaccionó como por reflejo replegándose sobre sí misma y a Rick le pareció que de haber tenido caparazón se habría cerrado completamente a su contacto. Aprovechó la unión de sus dedos para revertir la situación atrapando su mano con fuerza y con ello atraerla y apretarla contra su pecho.

Lisa no lo rechazo, al contrario, agradecía al vino su actitud relajada.

Dios…no quería pensar, no quería cuestionarse el sentido de la vida ni la relatividad de Einstein, simplemente quería sentir como una mujer normal, quería verdadera y desesperadamente abandonarse a sus sentimientos y no a su razón

Olio la fragancia de madera y tabaco que emanaba del cuello del muchacho y sintió como se estremecía su cuerpo al sentir el suave contacto de los dedos de Rick acariciando sus cabellos, su barbilla con una incipiente barba apenas perceptible al tacto acariciaba su frente cuando lo escucho hablar

-me he comportado como un idiota últimamente y hoy en la mañana más que nunca. Quisiera que...me disculparas, Lisa-, ella cerró los ojos, eso era más de lo que podía haber esperado de él, se sentía mareada cuestionando la veracidad de la experiencia...como era posible sentirse así, literalmente tenía mariposas en el estómago.

-esto es tan increíble, susurro ella- es posible que seamos capaces de estar así Rick?-abrió los ojos apartándose de él súbitamente su sentido de alerta le había advertido que todo eso podía ser una treta sucia y su tono cambio de la dulzura extrema a la indignación- esto se trata de una broma tuya, verdad?

Rick resoplo sintiendo que perdía la paciencia a la velocidad de la luz...

-por favor, Lisa de que hablas...? Iba a acercarse pero ella lo detuvo en seco estirando la mano en señal de defensa

-Esto es demasiado sospechoso viniendo de ti, Hunter. Déjame decirte que no soy ninguna quinceañera a la cual pretendas engañar haciendo alarde de tanta galantería.

Rick la miro incrédulo, no podía entender ese súbito cambio en ella...no entendía que simplemente todo aquello era su última defensa para no caer ante él como una derrotada guerrera zentraedi que ambos conocían ante otro piloto que también conocían muy bien. No podía permitirle ver cuán débil podía llegar a ser por su causa, no podía darle más poder sobre su vida y sus sentimientos más que el que ya tenía. Ese poder que la hacía vagar errante entre el deseo de abrirse a él y exponerse a su rechazo y su propia incapacidad de manejar semejante sentimiento que le nublaba el buen juicio, con el todo era tan visceral que carecía de toda lógica.

- Por Dios , Lisa, he tratado de ser amable, no quiero pelear contigo! Simplemente quería demostrarte que también puedo ser civilizado, maldición, pero mira con lo que me sales, por supuesto que no eres una quinceañera ni yo quiero que me malinterpretes- . Respiro profundamente queriendo con todas sus fuerzas calmarse...

-será mejor que me vaya, buenas noches,- hizo una finta para pasar de él que se quedó mirando el piso reafirmando su idea de que realmente era una reina del hielo...

Lisa...- la llamo pero ella no contestó, estaba abriendo la puerta cuando él apoyando su mano sobre la de ella la obligo a cerrar lo poco que había alcanzado a abrir, estaba tras ella, casi aprisionándola contra la puerta...-no te vayas déjame explicarte...pidió casi en una súplica contra su oído, ella simplemente miro a un lado, estaba roja de rabia y vergüenza por su propia debilidad...-tienes razón, no he sido el yo que tú conoces ,pero créeme esta noche he sido más yo que nunca. Sé que conoces más de mí que lo que quisiera, sé que no soy perfecto pero permíteme al menos tratar de arreglar el desastre que he sido contigo, Lisa, te debo tanto...y he sido tan injusto...

Ella se volvió, dada la cercanía de él, sus rostros se enfrentaron solo a centímetros,' –

-No quiero malinterpretarte pero creería que estabas coqueteándome...-susurro mirándolo fijamente, era primera vez que estaban así de cerca en mucho tiempo y bajo ningún tipo de amenaza, Rick Podía sentir su aliento tibio, podía verse reflejado en los claros ojos verdes cuando se escuchó decir luego de tragar saliva dificultosamente.

-Eso estaría prohibido en este lado de la galaxia?

-Dios Rick, -murmuro ella tomado su rostro con ambas manos- ojalá lo estuviera…-alcanzó a terminar antes de que el cerrara el espacio que separaba sus labios y la besó, mientras la iba abrazando por la cintura, fue un beso suave, pero profundo, cargado de un deseo compartido que para él iba más allá de la curiosidad, sintió vértigo al pensar que estaba besando a la Capitana Hayes, sin una orden de por medio, no por el deber sino por puro deseo y se sentía tan bien, ella agradeció estar apoyada en él pues sentía que se había derretido ante ese contacto. Cuando finalmente se separaron el no abría del todo los ojos cuando le dijo

-Eso se sintió demasiado bien... - al fijar la vista descubrió los ojos de ella' mirándolo tiernamente, había agitación en su mirada y él mismo se encontraba con taquicardia. el rubor en las mejillas de Lisa le parecía tan sexy-…Capitana.

Lisa quiso decir algo pero se contuvo, acaricio sus mejillas con ternura para finalmente suspirar

-tendré que tenerlo presente, Teniente. El ser bueno besando es algo que agregaré a su lista de habilidades

-Vaya, me sorprende que exista eso en tus registros, hasta hace un rato pensé que solo podías ver mis defectos

-si lo dices por lo de tu obstinación,- murmuro en su oído haciéndolo temblar por el tono y por el calor que le provocaba y que no podía comparar con nada anteriormente experimentado-me parece más un don, pero no puedo alimentar ese ego tuyo- se puso en puntillas para besar su sien, de una manera incitante, Rick cerro los dedos en su cintura, y con la mano libre la tomo por la nuca para poder guiarla de regreso a su boca con una urgencia que desconocía, vagamente recordó a Minmei puesto que había sido su único referente romántico los últimos años, si bien Lisa había estado en sus pensamientos siempre parecía tan inalcanzable que tenerla así era una verdadera revelación. Ella era lo más parecido a un trofeo y era increíble que él, Rick Hunter, un simple mortal hubiese logrado al menos alcanzarlo, porque así se sentía, no sabía hasta qué punto podía llegar a pertenecerle y era esa misma incógnita lo que lo hacia todo más excitante, siendo honesto consigo mismo, no necesitaba preguntar para entender que ella tanto como el compartían algo mucho más intenso que simple camaradería nacida de tantas batallas compartidas.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuando aquel beso se tornó demandante y hasta hambriento, acaso la calefacción había empezado a funcionar? Había algún error en el sistema que estaba provocando ese calor tan asfixiante en ambos?

Lisa estaba mareada con tantas sensaciones, era posible que ambos pudieran estar viviendo eso realmente? Podía un hombre comportarse así con una mujer? Era posible que Rick le hiciera el amor...tuviera sexo con ella solo por el calor del momento? Hasta donde era capaz de llegar? Es así como se siente ser "normal"? " Oh, Lisa, acalla tu mente de una vez!, si Khyron destruyera la Tierra mañana tu último pensamiento sería lo estúpido de tus juicios a este momento, por qué no puedes solo sentir?

Un angustioso gemido se escapó de sus labios y el cuerpo de Rick respondió reaccionando por reflejo, aspirando su aroma desde la barbilla hasta su cuello, comenzó a besarla y el sentir el aliento y los labios de Rick quemándole la piel la llevo a un nuevo nivel de necesidad. Alzó las manos para rodear su cuello mientras lo apretaba a ella con una muy bien contenida desesperación

Rick en cambio ya no pensaba, simplemente se abandonaba a sentir, sus dudas simplemente se resumían a si aquella noche habría ocurrido algo así como Venus entrado en retrogrado alineándose con la Luna en conjunción con Marte trastocando todas sus expectativas de ese encuentro arrastrándolos hasta ese punto ! Y cómo había podido pensar en ella como una reina del hielo apenas unos minutos atrás si el calor que transmitía su cuerpo y el calor que eso le provocaba echaban por tierra cualquier presuposición. Sabía que ningún oficial se atrevía siquiera a fantasear con ella dada su reputación y la cantidad de medallas y reconocimientos que tenía, francamente era para desistir antes de siquiera pensarlo, ella podía intimidar tanto con su simple presencia. Ella parecía tan intocable.

Lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos respondía a una necesidad mutua de amor y compañía y si bien era imposible aun darle un nombre , menos él, era inevitable, había nacido de las horas que ella estuviera a su lado, apoyándolo y siendo la única persona verdaderamente cercana por mucho que sus ideales hubiesen sido que Minmei estuviera a su lado. Cuando finalmente alzo la vista, y se incorporó, encontró el rostro de ella con un gesto anhelante, las mejillas levemente sonrosadas , su boca le pareció más roja que de costumbre y esa mirada en sus ojos era salvajemente tentadora. El aliento que manaba rítmicamente de sus labios le quemaba. Se inclinó, atrapando el labio inferior de ella entre sus dientes mientras terminaba de empujarla contra la puerta...tuvo que tomar aire para poder hablar y cuando lo hizo parecía hipnotizado por su boca, sabía que no estaba siendo dueño de sí mismo

-Maldita sea, Lisa. En estos momentos debiese ser todo un caballero y comportarme...pero soy solo un humano- la miro directamente a los ojos y fue entonces cuando ella cayo en la cuenta de que esa expresión, de lujuria contenida que veía en él era la misma que se le antojaba tenía en su propio rostro y se sintió cohibida de pronto por estar siendo ella también, tan humana-y sobre todo soy un hombre y no sé cómo ir contra la naturaleza ...-acaricio sus labios con el pulgar mientras cerraba los ojos ante las manos de ella que empezaron a masajear su cuello con movimientos cadenciosamente suaves- Ni siquiera imaginando el rostro Khyron puedo dejar de pensar que debo pedirte que me detengas, que por ultimo debiese decirte que no haré nada que tu no quieras hacer y en todo lo que logro pensar...-la miro directamente a los ojos-...es en que me digas cómo quieres que lo haga...-su voz fue un ronco susurro, hubiese jurado que ella le iba a responder con una sonora bofetada por su insolencia, pero ella ya sin ganas de resistirse le contestó manteniendo la mirada fija en el oscuro azul de sus ojos...que más podía pedir? Había logrado romper la barrera con Rick, todo su cuerpo le pedía, le ordenaba que no se detuviera,

Cuantas veces le habrá dicho eso a ...no pudo seguir pensando, sus dedos se habían cerrado tras la nuca de Rick y sus labios se habían abierto automáticamente ante el contacto de la boca de él que invadía la suya con un beso tanto o más profundo que el anterior, si es que eso era posible... sintió la tibieza de los dedos de Rick suavemente, casi con timidez, entrando bajo la línea de su blusa, cerrándose con un tibio masaje contra la curva de su cintura y solo pudo emitir un quejido placentero como respuesta- Dime algo...-murmuro él y su voz sonó más bien como un jadeo sabiendo que si ella le pedía parar iba a insistir para hacerla cambiar de opinión, pero de pronto aquello le superaba-…Lisa…

Ella acerco los labios a su cuello y comenzó a besarlo y morderlo con una lentitud pasmosa, los dedos de Rick se hundieron sobre su piel en un gesto desesperado, entendiendo esa respuesta como un sí, además que podía decirle…que francamente no le importaba lo que hiciera o como lo hiciera, pero…Por Dios, que lo hiciera…o que le dijera un ronco "te amo" como el que tenía atorado en la garganta en ese mismo instante. Pensó incluso en una frase oída en las películas, pero sonaría tan cursi y falsa además de…-Rick la había liberado de su tan agradable presión, alzándola un poco para cambiar su posición y la estaba haciendo retroceder mientras la guiaba por el vestíbulo, atravesando la distancia hacia su cuarto, ella lo miro, sintiendo como lo primero en caer era su chaqueta húmeda , Rick no hablaba, solo mantenía los ojos fijos en los de ella, con una expresión que no podía descifrar, había deseo, lujuria, ternura y un dejo de… temor? En lo que le pareció un desempeño muy torpe, abrió la chaqueta del teniente, y la deslizó por sus hombros hasta que cayó al piso. A esas alturas había chocado contra la cama y tuvo un sobresalto.

La única luz era la azulina luz que entraba por la ventana de velillos, el acaricio su rostro nuevamente haciéndola cerrar los ojos y seguir la caricia, habría podido ronronear de haber sido posible en lenguaje humano y a Rick le pareció algo maravilloso, la cerco a él sin besarla solo para mantenerla cerca

-sabes algo…

-no…murmuro haciendo lo propio contra su rostro, acomodando su frente bajo la barbilla, le encantaba la cosquilla que la barba incipiente le provocaban junto al aliento tibio de el, era una caricia en si misma

-creo que debo decirte algo que no te había dicho…

-si…? Susurro alzando la vista, no sería un te amo obviamente….por favor, Lisa Hayes, apaga ya ese grillo que cuestiona todo lo que pasa

-te estas llevando un gran premio esta noche…-sonrió tímidamente, ella hasta pudo creer que estaba nervioso

.oh…realmente?

El asintió en silencio mientras hundía el rostro en el ángulo de su cuello, intercalando besos con palabras

-llegue apenas con 19 años a la exhibición que me invitó Roy y francamente estuve siempre más interesado en volar y en las competencias áreas que en chicas, bueno hasta que…

-de veras…?- le interrumpió en un susurro, no quería oír un nombre que le arruinara la noche y le hiciera recoger sus pertenencias y salir hecha una furia de ese cuarto que se le hacía tan cálido y tan irresistible en ese momento

-a há…

´-pues me alegra saber que no seré la única inexperta…los ojos de Rick se abrieron incrédulamente, se irguió para mirarla y no pudo evitar sentir cierta satisfacción, aún sin creerlo

-pero… tu novio…

-era una chiquilla Rick, es cierto que no jugaba con muñecas dado que en mi familia eso podía hasta haberse considerado contra natura sino que él se fue cuando hasta casarse a esa edad era más pecado que delito.- EL depositó un beso en su frente, sintiendo culpa de haber dado por hecho eso entre tantas otras cosas en ella, si bien ya no estaban agitados, ese pequeño momento de sinceridad les había hecho recuperar la respiración.

Se miraron en silencio, Lisa pudo sentir bajo las palmas de sus manos que el corazón él latía con tanta fuerza como el de ella, de pronto él se sintió intimidado por esa revelación aunada a su propia inexperiencia, la había besado de ese modo y llegado hasta ahí porque se había sentido debía ser de ese modo pero desde ahí, había un inmenso vacío de información, sería él lo suficientemente bueno para la Capitana Hayes? Enfrentarse al enemigo parecía un juego de niños frente a ese desafío a su masculinidad y hombría, no podía más que intentar pasar con honores pero era eso posible?

-Rick?

-dime…susurró volviendo en si desde sus pensamientos

-ocurre algo?

El sacudió la cabeza sonriendo,

No…simplemente y para serte honesto pensaba en cómo es que se puede hacer el amor a la Mejor Oficial de la RDF sin exponerse a ser degradado…

Ella sonrió en total sorpresa,

-me niego a involucrar el rango en asuntos netamente civiles . ¨teniente"- contesto sonando ofendida dándole la espalda, él sonrió en respuesta mientras rodeaba con una mano su pecho y con la otra su cintura y la obligaba a inclinar el rostro haciendo presión con su boca sobre el cuello de ella

-esto vale la eternidad en el calabozo, sabias, Hayes? - Murmuro roncamente mientras ella cerraba los ojos y afirmaba una de sus manos y con la otra aferraba con fuerza la mejilla de él que quedaba libre…

Lisa recordó el famoso poster de la señorita Macross que pendía sobre el muro a sus espaldas, y se permitió un pensamiento maléficamente femenino, sintió una satisfacción tremenda de ser ella quien estuviese en esa habitación en aquel momento…

Dios, Lisa, ese pensamiento tuyo fue tan "civil" pensó justo antes de dejarse caer sobre el lecho

a causa de la exquisita presión que Rick estaba ejerciendo sobre ella…

La lluvia caía con fuerza chocando contra los cristales de la ventana, como música incidental a la orquesta de suspiros y gemidos que se oían en la habitación, para Lisa esos instantes eran más de lo que se había atrevido a soñar y para Rick una revelación de lo absoluto del destino que tuerce las voluntades a su antojo. Comadreja Gruñona, Reina del Hielo…Lisa no era nada de eso, era una mujer exquisita, hasta el momento sin comparación para él, a partir de esa noche había muchas cosas que él dejaría de pensar de ella…y pensaría y haría otras cuentas que ni siquiera podía llegar a imaginar.

Ella temblaba bajo su cuerpo, se estremecía a cada toque de las manos húmedas que parecían pegarse a _su piel_. A ratos ambos se quedaban sin aliento, era imposible pensar que todo aquello se tratase de simple lujuria. Cuando finalmente la blusa dio paso al pecho de Lisa, Rick dudó si ese encuentro no hubiese sido un plan de ella. ¡¿era posible que Lisa Hayes usara ese tipo de lencería'?, encajes y transparencias que insinuaban tímidamente lo que había debajo…?

Y él…el cuerpo tonificado y fuerte, que la tomaba como si fuese una muñeca, como si no pesara, que podía hacer con ella todo lo que quisiera mientras lo hiciera del modo en que lo estaba haciendo. A ratos ella se escuchaba murmurando su nombre casi con desesperación, él estaba haciendo todo tan maravillosamente lento que era perturbador. Si habían tenido el privilegio de ser los primeros en el cuerpo del otro esa noche simplemente debía ser memorable.

Rick alzó a Lisa, obligándola a sentarse sobre él, mientras iba abriendo su brassiere , ella apretó los ojos, profundamente intimidada con la idea de que estaba 99 por ciento desnuda sentada sobre un Rick que se sentía tan excitado como ella, rodeó los de por sí despeinados cabellos de él con sus brazos mientras él la iba a acomodando para poder besar sin ninguna dificultad el inicio de su escote y bajar…y lamer y succionar…

-Rick…- susurro en un largo suspiro mientras ocultaba su rosto en los negros cabellos, aspirando ese aroma tan masculino y amenazaba con romperle el cuello de tanto apretarle en un intento desesperado de contenerse, su cuerpo parecía tener sus propias ideas y se había descubierto moviendo cadenciosa e involuntariamente las caderas contra la muy notoria virilidad del muchacho…

Rick volvió a levantarla, mientras un ronco gemido emergía de su garganta, necesitaba crear distancia o corría el serio peligro de reprobar el examen, por lo que la deposito nuevamente sobre la cama, pero esta vez dejándola de espaldas a él y se situó tras ella, mientras bajaba una mano ardiente por la curva de su espalda, y llegaba a la curva de su trasero para bajar su pantaleta de encajes aprovechando de admirar casi boquiabierto la curva suave que estaba quedando ante sus ojos,

-Oooh, Lisa…susurró contra su nuca mientras ella sostenía cada una de sus manos con las de ella- sabes que lo hermosa que eres…?

Ella negó con la cabeza

-pues debes comenzar a aceptarlo…me estas volviendo loco, - se inclinó a morder su hombro suavemente, ella se estremeció de pies a cabeza mientras su espalda se arqueaba ante el contacto de la mano de Rick que se había perdido entre sus piernas…buscó su rostro y lo encontró más que dispuesto a un beso casi doloroso,

-no importa como lo hagas…Rick…-murmuró con toda la honestidad que su alma le permitía. Sólo hazlo… -El cuerpo de Rick se tensó tratando de contener la ola de placer que esas palabras le habían provocado…se había girado hacia él con urgencia terminando de abrir su pantalón para bajarlos, boxers incluidos, empujándolos con sus pies. La tomo por las manos, colocándolas a cada lado de su cabeza sobre la almohada, la besó otra vez con la avidez del peregrino que perdido en el desierto bebe el agua en el pozo que le salva la vida perdido en la música que eran los jadeos ahogados de ella que se mezclaban con los suyos mientras llegaba al punto sin retorno…sus ojos se encontraron en la penumbra por un momento que pareció una eternidad, sus alientos contenidos en anticipación y entonces…

Ella lo escuchó pronunciar su nombre como si le doliera hacerlo, mientras dentro de ella un dolor ardiente la hacía sollozar y sus uñas se clavaban en el dorso de las manos de él que se quedaba inmóvil porque ya no podía avanzar más dentro de ella, era tan tibia, tan cálida, tan estrecha…sobrecogido como se encontraba por el contacto se inclinó sobre ella, besándola suavemente mientras comenzaba a moverse lentamente contra ella esperando que eso ayudara a que se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro…poco a poco fue cambiando la intensidad de sus movimientos, abandonándose al ritmo que sus cuerpos estaban marcando, Lisa se aferraba a él guiándolo con monosílabos, cumpliendo inconscientemente su fantasía de que le dijera cómo hacerlo, hasta que ya no pudo más, estaba demasiado excitado, ella era demasiado exquisita, ni siquiera invocando el espíritu de Dolza pudo contenerse por más tiempo…

-Lisa, yo…-un ronco quejido le hizo callar mientras su cuerpo se tensaba y temblaba al mismo tiempo, la besó otra vez, entendiendo que ella aún no había acabado y se recostó, llevándosela consigo, sin haber salido de ella, sosteniendo sus caderas mientras le guiaba y ella cerraba los ojos y le sentía ahora más profundamente…era posible?

Rick no podía creer semejante espectáculo frente a él, sobre él…rodeándolo, la imagen del cuerpo desnudo de Lisa con esa expresión de placer, del placer que él le provocaba era increíble…la apretaba y susurraba su nombre mientras empezaba a sentir como su interior comenzaba a contraerse contra él, mientras ella gemía y apretaba sus brazos y lo llamaba una y otra vez antes de caer sobre su pecho exhausta pero compartiendo la misma sensación de bienestar que él mismo había experimentado.

La lluvia caía afuera, mientras dos amantes se quedaban en silencio, comprendiendo que la vida como la habían vivido hasta esa noche, ya no volvería a ser la misma.

Al abrir los ojos aquella mañana, Lisa se convenció de que no había soñado , Rick dormía abrazándola de manera posesiva. Una ola de calor subió a sus mejillas preguntándose qué pasaría ahora? Cómo tenía que comportarse con él? Debía actuar como si fuesen "algo más" o simplemente debía continuar con su vida pretendiendo que nada había ocurrido? Dentro de ella el deseo de que todo hubiera sido un sueño era tranquilizador comparado con una realidad de incógnitas.

Se movió despacio para salir de la cama, el reloj de Rick marcaba las 6:30, hora suficientemente prudente para salir de esa casa sin tener demasiado público, mal que bien estaban en el barrio militar donde todo el mundo se conocía y prefería evitar rumores al menos hasta que ella misma tuviera claro qué era lo que iba a pasar con ellos, odiaba su empeño de ponerle nombre a todo

-Ya te vas…?- escucho a Rick murmurar contra las sabanas

_perdona, no quería despertarte

-No lo hiciste, si eso te hace sentir mejor, -contesto acomodándose en el lecho, él había estado despierto hacia un rato divagando también en cómo llevar las cosas desde ahora. Él amaba a Minmei, eso estaba claro, pero Lisa…qué era lo que sentía por ella?

-ah…muy bien. Quitó una de las cobijas en un arrebato de timidez extrema, había mucho más luz ahora y no llevaba nada puesto. A Rick le pareció un gesto adorable….iré por mis cosas, debo estar en el Puente a las 8;30 si no me apresuro llegaré tarde,

Rick asintió en silencio mientras se sentaba apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de la cama,

Cuando regreso, Rick estaba de pie, vistiendo solo un pantalón de buzo gris.

-podemos tomar un café? Ofreció acercándose

.Gracias pero realmente estoy retrasada, pasaran por mí en una hora

-ya,

Hubo un embarazoso minuto de silencio luego del cual ella le dijo antes de salir de la habitación

-te veo en el cambio de turno

…

Iba a abrir pero el nuevamente se lo impidió poniendo la mano sobre la fría madera

-podemos cuadrar nuestras agendas y ver la posibilidad de hacer algo juntos, te parece?

-Claro—sonrió más que nerviosa volviéndose de manera cuidadosa- avísame cuando lo decidas

-perfecto…

Ella iba a abrir de nuevo pero como recordando algo se volvió otra vez.

.Rick …respecto a lo de anoche…- murmuró

-SI…?

- …nada…olvídalo

-Bien…

- Nos vemos…

- nos vemos.

Se miraron un segundo y sincronizada mente se acercaron al otro y se besaron en un beso rápido y tímido, casi un roce más que todo.

Lisa salió rápidamente y Rick se quedó en silencio. Suspiró profundamente y se alejó rumbo al baño.


	2. Momentos

Robotech y Macross son marcas registradas. NO ME PERTENECEN :( ...este fic ha sido escrito con fines de entretener y tratar de dilucidar el lo que no se vió de una de mis series favoritas.

Dedicado a Sary, Main, Lore y a todos quienes se han tomado la molestia de leerla.

Namaste

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al avanzar la mañana, la lluvia había continuado, a ratos arreciaba como si Dios mismo echara el agua desde el oscuro cielo con un balde.

-Qué clima, no? -consultó Claudia con aire distraído mientras observaba de reojo a su compañera, analizando su comportamiento. La notaba más silenciosa que de costumbre.

- Si. – murmuró pensativa mientras no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido durante la noche.

-¿Ocurre algo, Lisa? Te noto distraída…. Observó por sobre el hombro que el trio se hayase ocupado para consultar- pasó algo anoche?

Ella se ruborizó, pero no podía hablar del asunto, por lealtad a Rick más que a ella misma, que tonto se sentía eso…se sentía casi -casi como una amante, conociendo como conocía los verdaderos sentimientos de Rick

-Bueno…

La puerta se abrió y por ella ingreso el Capitán Gloval, sosteniendo su pipa mientras todas se cuadraban ante el

-Descansen, señoritas…-ordenó y todas volvieron a sus quehaceres. Gloval se paró en medio de Claudia y Lisa para observar el cielo oscuro

- Esto debe ser muy parecido al Diluvio Universal

- Uyyy, sí, !- intervino Sammie- No recuerdo una lluvia como esta en toda mi vida, señor.

-Viste las noticias,- Consultó Kim…creo que un rayo derribó un arbol en el centro de la ciudad

- Que miedo! Gracias a Dios no había ninguna persona alrededor

- Si, Vanessa, eso fue muy afortunado. – iba a sentarse cuando descubrió el rostro ausente de Lisa,

-Comandante Hayes, se encuentra usted bien?, luce pálida esta mañana

-Estoy bien señor, gracias.

Claudia cruzó una Mirada con su superior y alzó los hombros en silencio.

Por la radio se podia oir el reporte de los pilotos en servicio, Lisa agradeció que el turno de Rick no comenzara sino hasta las 1600, la hora en que ella terminaba. Aún no tenia el coraje de enfrentarlo.

EL turno pasó sin mayores problemas y a la salida, Claudia y Lisa se dirigieron al café del mirador en el SDF-1 a tomar un café antes de retirarse

- Y bien Lisa, vas a contarme que tal te fue anoche o prefieres que llame al equipo de investigaciones? -consultó claudia sentándose ante Ella en la mesa, Lisa se ruborizó nuevamente recordando la queja de Rick, sobre resumir la vida en un maldito Reporte y esta vez le pareció un reclamo tan acertado

-que puedo decirte,Claudia...?

-Hummm...no lo se …- murmuró meditativa alzando los ojos al cielo y cubriéndose la boca con un dedo en ademán pensativo- ...que tal si...""todo", querida-

El sobrecargo se acercó y les entregó sus cafés, cortando la inspiración de ella de abrir la boca

- Lisa por favor , lo que sea que haya sucedido puedes decírmelo, una porque soy tu amiga, dos porque estamos entre adultas y tres porque me muero de curiosidad , -le guiñó un ojo con picardía-

-Ay ,claudia- Suspiro cubriéndose la cara

-Mi Dios, Lisa Hayes! acaso tú y el teniente - exclamó realmente sorprendida, jamas creyó que Lisa pudiera llegar más lejos que de un apretón de manos y no porque la considerara una santurrona sino porque conocía su carácter retraído y tímido después de todo. Su experiencia en cosas de conserjería amorosa y realmente de toda índole dejaban muy en claro a sus ojos lo que había sucedido...bajó la voz temiendo ser indiscreta'-...acaso tú y Rick...

Ella asintió en silencio mientras tomaba una servilleta y jugaba con ella para no mirar a su amiga a los ojos.

Claudia se acomodó en su silla, mirándola con una mezcla de sorpresa y emoción...

-y de que nivel estamos hablando...? Se inclinó hacia ella verdaderamente intrigada.

-cual sería el nivel más alto?

-Nivel Oh Dios?- Consultó incrédula ella

-Claudia, me apenas!-Se defendió ella comenzando a revolver su café , sentía sus mejillas ardiendo por ...todo

-bueno' niña, relájate has entrado al universo de las amigas con derechos...porque dudo que se hayan prometido amor eterno tan rápidamente, aunque no me sorprendería tratándose de ustedes dos...

-No Claudia, no nos juramos nada, simplemente pasó...crees que estuvo mal?...crees que he sido "fácil". ? Le costo pronunciar esa palabra tabú por momentos ya ella misma pensaba que lo había sido.

-Claro que no, tontita...después de tanto tiempo de tiras y aflojas con él..eso no ha sido ser fácil sino tener sentido de oportunidad...espero que Richard Hunter haya sido el indicado para ti considerando las circunstancias, amiga

-crees que no lo fue?- consultó mirándola, finalmente Claudia no tenia por qué saber que ella misma había sido la primera en su vida

-por supuesto que no!, creo tener una muy buena opinión de Rick por lo que me contó Roy y sé que a pesar de ser un un niño bobo por momentos es una muy buena persona. El problema es que él se dé cuenta de que lo fue...

-bueno, una virginidad con fecha de caducidad no me estaba trayendo grandes beneficios tampoco- observó algo nostálgica, Claudia rió de buena gana

-por Dios, Lisa! eso fue tan creativo que la mordacidad que oculta apenas se notó

-A veces tu honestidad resulta brutal…-contestó como una leve protesta

-ok…ok, discúlpame, Hablando en serio...en qué quedaron finalmente?, son amigos, novios fue algo sólo del momento?

-No fue algo que hayamos discutido todavía…

-Ya...entiendo,-revolvió su café pensativa

-No te ha llamado?

Lisa negó con un movimiento de cabeza, había albergado la esperanza de que lo hiciera, pero ese silencio le reafirmaba la idea de que quizá Rick también se estaba sintiendo incómodo.

En este punto Claudia comprendió que el interrogatorio había finalizado. Sabía tan bien la historia de ellos. Cuando vagamente le había comentado a Roy lo que en el momento le pareció la más descabellada de sus corazonadas, cuando gracias a su instinto y observando el comportamiento absurda mente beligerante de la pareja caía en la cuenta de ese juego tan antiguo del "te odio mi amor" Roy solo había reído, le recordó que su joven amigo estaba perdidamente enamorado de cierta incipiente celebridad y que Lisa, con sus estrictos estandares y su absurda tendencia a rehuir al sexo opuesto sería incapaz de fijarse en él, simplemente porque Rick iba contra todo lo que ella profesaba. " De ser así, - le había dicho finalmente-podría morirme tranquilo sabiendo que el chico no tendrá el corazón roto y se habrá quedado con una persona muy cercana a lo que él realmente merece y Lisa…Claudia, Lisa recibiría la chispa de vida que parece faltrarle,"

-EL Capitán está preocupado por la Matriz de Protocultura que Khyron robó, Lisa. Teme que con eso tome valor y comience a recolectar todas las matrices que se encuentran bajo nuestra custodia-

-Si- contestó ella aliviada de no tener que seguir contestando preguntas- Khyron es un salvaje, no se dará por vencido hasta que logre su objetivo de aniquilarnos y quedarse con lo que queda del SDF1.

-Aún no están los protocolos de seguridad para los depósitos, no hay suficiente personal calificado y la Academia no da abasto con las pocas instalaciones que están operativas para entrenar a los reclutas.

-estamos en crisis , Claudia. Con el SDF1 no operativo solo nos está quedando rezar porque Khyron se olvide de nosotros por un rato.

Una partida de veritechs cruzaron el cielo rumbo al atardecer y se perdieron en la bruma que comenzaba a formarse en la distancia. Lisa se estremeció imaginando que Rick podía ir en uno de ellos.

La lluvia había dado paso a una intensa bruma, Lisa se había quedado dormida ante el televisor encendido, cuando despertó era casi medianoche, se levantó y revisó su contestadora…No habían mensajes entrantes, tampoco los había en su localizador. Suspiró comprendiendo que ese era el modo en que las cosas debían ser. Estaba decidido, iba a suponer que nada había ocurrido y volvería al mundo real, como solía decirse, fue muy lindo mientras duró. Buscó una pijama y se diriguió al baño.

Sonó el timbre justo cuando se había sacado el suéter, resopló su flequillo, no podía ser que Claudia viniera por más antecedentes a esa hora…pero se sintió culpable, porque su amiga siempre había estado ahí para ella siempre que la necesitó…y sí, tal vez debía contarle también que Rick había sido el hombre perfecto porque también era virgen hasta la noche anterior.

Cuando abrió la puerta sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa de ver a Rick Hunter, sonriendo de soslayo con una expresión casi traviesa en la mirada. SU corazón dió un vuelco…y su estómago se contrajo en una dolorosa muestra de súbito nerviosismo

-Hola…!- fue lo que que dijo apenas la vió

-Hola…-murmuró…-Buenas noches- continuó sacando la voz

- Cuando me puse en frecuencia esta tarde ya te habías ido y no pude saludarte, creí que venir a verte era más considerado que llamarte por teléfono. Disculpa la hora pero estuve haciéndola de instructor VT a 20 cadetes en Ciudad Monumento y me desocupé hace apenas un par de horas.

- Bueno, Claudia me invitó a un café por lo que salí del Puente apenas llego La teniente Gómez.- qué había sido eso? Le estaba dando una explicación? Y él, había llegado del trabajo, se había cambiado y había ido a su casa solo para darle una explicación de por qué no supo nada de él en todo el día?

- Si no estás tan cansada y si no tienes otros planes , quería saber si gustas acompañarme a un pequeño bar en el centro, es tranquilo y ponen Buena música, hoy es Viernes y por lo que creo recordar mañana es tu día libre

Ella lo pensó por un instante…

-No quiero sonar grosero…pero por favor piensa pronto…hace frío, sabes? Le guiñó un ojo, Lisa sonrió de vuelta, con una expresión boba en la cara…

_discúlpame, Rick, pasa…ire por mi chaqueta

El asintió y la siguió, dando un nervioso paseo por la sala mientras la esperaba…se dirigió al mueble donde Lisa mantenía la foto de ella y Carl Riber, no sabía por qué siempre tenia que llegar a ese mismo rincón como para verificar si desaparecía por algún motivo, pero no, ahí estaba, sonriendo le como siempre apoyado contra el hombre de una adolescente Lisa sonrosada y feliz.

-Nos vamos?- escucho decir tras su espalda, se volvió para ver a una Lisa enfundada en una entallada parka gris que se ponía un gorro sin notar que estaba espiando sobre su mueble.

- Claro…tomaremos un taxi para ahorrar tiempo. – sonrió mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro con un aire posesivo que lejos de disgustarle le pareció la Gloria…el había aprovechado ese contacto para acercarla a él, tenia todas las intenciones del mundo de besarla en los labios pero a ultimo momento se arrepintió y besó su frente. Lisa suspiró por inercia, abrazandolo por la cintura y ambos salieron caminando en silencio para abordar el primer taxi que pasó por la avenida.

Fueron al O'Reilly´s, un agradable pub irlandés que pese a su fachada de oscura taberna era ameno y acogedor, Con una suave música celta y alegres parroquianos. Lisa se sintió contenta de haber aceptado ir, pidió una cerveza, sorprendiendo gratamente a Rick quien no sin antes abriera los ojos como platos incrédulo

-No sabía que te gustara la cerveza, Hayes…sonrió – de haberlo sabido, te hubiese invitado a tí y no a Max…tú sabes, a veces Miriya no le da permiso -, sonrió haciéndola reír divertida…

-Bueno, te sorprendería saber qué otras cosas puedo hacer, teniente Hunter. Mi vida no solo se resume a pararme tras mi consola a dar órdenes…- ojalá pudiera engañarme a mi misma…sí Lisa tu vida se resume tristemente a eso, pensó bebiendo un trago

-te creo, pero pienso que no te das el suficiente tiempo para disfrutar de todo lo que puedes llegar a hacer.

-Ok, te doy el favor pero créeme que estoy tratando de cambiar eso- el sonrió suavemente asintiendo en silencio mientras ella sentía que se derretía, cómo podia encontarlo tan atractivo después de tanto tiempo considerarlo un mocoso insufrible e insubordinado.

Lisa era realmente hermosa, de sus consideraciones sobre una mujer atractiva pero insoportable; la noche anterior solo había venido a reafirmar su primer pensamiento de ese momento que era muy hermosa y que le gustaba demasiado, mucho más de lo que siempre pensó cuando llegaba a esa conclusion y el saber que ella le correspondía era francamente abrumador.

La noche avanzó rápidamente entre conversaciones totalmente alejadas del universo y la amenaza zentraedi, hablaron un poco más de sí mismos y de sus pasados . Rick volvía a recordar que con Minmei ese tipo de conversación solo se había dado mientras estuvieron atrapados en las entrañas del SDF, lo que ocurrió después fue una danza de flashes y la propia coquetería de Minmei con la fama que la llevaron finalmente a ese pedestal al que le rendía diaria pleitesía por haberse convertido en una intocable.

Rick la acompañó a su casa, ya eran casi las 4 am y era lo mínimo que podía hacer luego de haber llegado a sacarla de su cálido refugio como a cenicienta, casi al dar las 12.

Espero que ella abriera la puerta y se acercó a besarle suavemente en los labios cuando ella le dijo "Buenas noches"

- Buenas noches…- contestó suavemente. Dando un paso para retirarse pero ella lo detuvo sosteniéndolo de un brazo

-Rick…no tienes que irte. Es decir, es tarde y…hace mucho frío…podemos tomar el café que no pude aceptar ayer en la mañana

EL sonrió con ternura, acariciando su rostro con sus dedos tibios a pesar del frío reinante

-Gracias…- murmuró ante esa invitación totalmente inesperada, se miraban fijamente , ella hizo correr sus tímidas manos sobre la parka de Rick y en puntillas volvió a besarlo mientras él la empujaba suavemente con su cuerpo haciéndola entrar a la casa.

El cuerpo de Lisa se derrumbó sobre las sabanas , apretando los ojos mientras sus labios se abrían en un hondo suspiro, el cuerpo de Rick cayó sobre su espalda, el rostro hundido en los castaños cabellos desordenados mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento, ambos estaban exhaustos. Habían hecho el amor durante horas y de todas las formas que les fue posible imaginar dada la poca practica. Rick había logrado dominar su avidez de ella aprendiendo a esperarla, haciendo incluso que ella alcanzara el climax primero…ver el rostro de Lisa mientras acababa era casi tan excitante como poseerla…si hacer el amor con ella lo llevaba a ese nivel de satisfacción no quería imaginar lo que podría provocarle el hacerlo con Minmei, si Lisa le provocaba esa sensación de sincope, probablemente ella iba a matarlo…si es que algún día…-la apretó contra él, sintiendo culpa de sus pensamientos, lo que menos merecía Lisa era que pensara en otra mujer mientras estaba en su cama. Lisa apretó su mano contra su pecho y se acomodó para encajar perfectamente contra la curva que dibujaba el cuerpo de él y que habían convenido, calzaban a la perfección…besó suavemente el tibio Angulo del cuello de Lisa mientras se acomodaba también contra ella

-Claudia lo sabe, verdad…-consult ó pensativamente mientras veía como un tímido rayo de sol se abría paso entre las claras cortinas. Ella no contesto de inmediato por lo que Rick comprendió que era así. – Bueno, si Roy estuviese vivo, quizás hubiese corrido a contárselo

-Si te alegra saberlo, no corrí a hacerlo.

-Lo imagino…comenzó a acariciar la línea que trazaba el cuerpo de la mujer con lentitud, como si marcara el territorio- supongo que yo tendría curiosidad luego de que alguien pasara a recogerte con tanta urgencia a mi departamento, especialmente si ese alguien fuese alguien como yo.

_ Al menos tenemos la certeza de que no va a ser publicado en la intranet…- se sentía aliviada de no tener que guardar secretos con él.

-Bueno…A mi me falta aún alardear con Max…-sonrió divertido, ella le dio un sincero codazo aunque no le importaba mucho, sabía que Sterling siempre había destacado por su reserve y sabía que ahora se había convertido en el único mejor amigo de su piloto.

Rieron durante un rato, disfrutando la tibia cercanía del otro, hasta que se quedaron dormidos…


	3. Preludio

La muchacha contemplaba su reflejo en el espejo, tratando de reconocerse en el rostro pálido y sombrío, en esos ojos vidriosos...cuando fue que la vida se había tornado tan oscura y difícil para ella-. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos echándose a llorar amargamente...

-Oh, Rick, Rick!,,-pensaba con desesperación...-que tonta he sido todo este tiempo!, que vacío se siente todo...que sola estoy...-extrañaba la inocencia que existía en su vida en el tiempo que compartieron en la Fortaleza, pero sobre todo extrañaba la promesa del futuro que él había soñado para ambos, en su promesa de cuidarla y de protegerla y ella que si bien había seguido su sueño, siempre había pensado en el cómo su compañero, su compañía, su refugio

Kyle había suplido muy bien su necesidad de cariño los primeros meses, pero luego su creciente adicción al alcohol lo había transformado del amoroso hombre que fue desde pequeños en un monstruo posesivo y explotador que cada vez exigía mas de ella hasta llevarla al punto en que se encontraba ahora, prefería morir antes que seguir soportando ese suplicio por más tiempo..

- Rick...dame fuerzas para poder abandonar todo esto y correr a ti... pronto iremos a Nueva Macross...por favor rescátame otra vez pero para siempre...

La puerta se abrió a sus espaldas y entro su primo, su primera impresión al verla llorando tan desconsoladamente fue en acercarse a confortarla pero tenía tan presentes las miles de discusiones con ella acerca de su debilidad, de su falta de coraje y de ambición pero sobre todo por causa del maldito piloto cuya sombra no dejaba de perseguirlo por más que intentase alejar a Minmei...el había planeado el futuro de ambos y Rick obviamente no entraba en sus planes menos dejarle libre a su prima...

Había renunciado a tantos sueños propios por acompañarla y luchar por que ella cumpliera los suyos...le parecía tan egoísta de parte de Minmei que no se detuviera a pensar por un minuto en lo que él le había ofrecido siempre Gracias a su apoyo incondicional sus padres le permitieron continuar con su carrera renunciando a ella, dejándola volver a la fortaleza...porque confiaban en su guía y en su protección...Minmei era la única que parecía no comprender el alto costo de su sacrificio... aprovecho que ella no se había percatado de su presencia y cerró la puerta, dejándola sola, sabía que si la interrumpía acabarían peleando como siempre.

...

En Nueva Macross en tanto, las fuerzas defensoras de la Tierra se preparaban para lo peor. El Alto Mando estaba en conocimiento de que al menos Dos matrices de protocultura se hallaban sin la debida protección ya que habían sido entregadas al cuidado de los respectivos ayuntamientos considerando la opinión de los ciudadanos por lo mismo se mantenían en conversaciones con los líderes, tratando de que tomaran conciencia del excesivo peligro que residía en carecer de protección

Si bien los civiles contaban con ayuda privada, carecían de la experiencia y el conocimiento con que contaba el ejército. Los ciudadanos libres, aun bajo la amenaza zentraedi habían mantenido el derecho a ejercer una administración democrática, permitiéndole al ejercito inmiscuirse solamente como apoyo en casos de emergencia. Era impensable un gobierno militar cuando se les estaba enseñando a los zentraedis disidentes a respetar al resto de la gente y a alejarse de las conductas violentas por lo que no se había insistido en usar la fuerza salvo en caso que fuera estrictamente necesaria.

Si no fuese por los vestigios de enormes cruceros y los campos de chatarra, un paseo por Nueva Macross no dejaba ninguna evidencia de la guerra en la que aún estaban inmersos.

Las tiendas comenzaban a vestirse de verde y rojo; imágenes de Santa Claus se repartían casi en cada local...la Navidad estaba cerca y era la excusa perfecta para dejar de lado el miedo de un nuevo Armagedón.

-a veces envidio a los civiles sabias? Comento ella mientras bebía distraídamente un chocolate caliente tras una vitrina del café donde estaban.-Tienen una capacidad tan grande de sobreponerse y salir adelante...mira la ciudad! Parece como si nunca hubiéramos pasado por una guerra espacial...

-a mí me sorprende la humanidad, Lisa...si me hubiesen dicho que íbamos a pelear contar extraterrestres alguna vez y que yo mismo me uniría al ejército jamás me lo hubiera creído.

Ella lo miro sonriéndole...

-me parece que tú eres un perfecto ejemplo de esa humanidad que la hablas...-él le sonrió con timidez. Que Lisa estuviese halagándolo era algo que definitivamente debía grabar en su memoria... ella hasta pudo notar que su ego se expresaba a través de aquel gesto, en todo su esplendor y se preguntó si no estaba siendo demasiado condescendiente

-Eso fue un halago?...

Ella sacudió la cabeza divertida...

-No me hagas repetirlo... sé muy bien que no tienes problemas de audición.

-se oyó bastante bien pero has sido poco específica...me conoces...soy suspicaz y bueno...como que se oyó como un halago pero no lo fue en sí...debiste decir...que he sido un valiente y bravo guerrero humano que ha logrado enfrentar semejante enemigo con habilidad y eficacia y tú sabes bastante encanto...-hizo un guiño...ella iba a protestar pero fue interrumpida por la familia Sterling. Habian llegado al café, y se acercaron a su mesa apenas los vieron.

-que grata sorpresa...-sonrió Miriya observándolos con evidente curiosidad...ambos aprecian demasiado "Pacíficos" el uno con el otro, es más podría asegurar que hasta estaban disfrutando...

-Hola! Saludaron al unísono y Lisa no pudo evitar pararse a pedirle a la pequeña Dana...era una bebita tan hermosa!

Miriya se la cedió mientras le sonreía a Rick, y él se sentía confundido...tenía luces en el rostro que indicaran lo bien que se estaba sintiendo aquel día?

-Les molesta si los acompañamos...? -consulto Max tratando de quitarle a su amigo la expresión de haber sido descubierto en un deliro a su amigo aún sin comprenderlo pero habían tantas cosas de él que no entendía también.

Rick concedía para sus adentros que la hermosa zentraedi parecía tener poderes psíquicos. Vagamente oía a Max

-Por supuesto que pueden unírsenos! -exclamo Lisa sentándose con la bebe. Rick la miro sonriendo...recordó las palabras de Max mientras estuvieron en el satélite fabrica sobre Lisa siendo madre de sus propios hijos...y pensó por un momento en lo afortunado que sería el hombre al que ella eligiera para compartir su vida, aún era incapaz de imaginarse a sí mismo como la persona que podía satisfacer las necesidades de Lisa, especialmente en lo que se refería al amor él estaba a años luz de hacerlo

A Lisa en cambio ese retrato de todos ellos, juntos y compartiendo le parecía alentador.

- las compras navideñas siempre me han fastidiado y me dan apetito prefiero mil veces el supermercado...confesaba Max mientras terminaba de acomodar su silla

-Yo jamás he sido bueno para comprar regalos…-confesaba Rick, mientras volvía a su café. De pronto se había sentido confundido por sus propios pensamientos…habría alguien capaz de cumplir con todas las expectativas de la Capitana Hayes como mujer? Es cierto, ambos estaban compartiendo mucho más que una amistad en esos días pero ella no había dicho nada acerca de sus sentimientos hacia él y lo confundía. Vanessa podía estar equivocada, quizá Lisa al igual que él simplemente estaba harta de estar sola…pudo recordar muy claramente cuando él mismo, le había sugerido ir en busca de Kyle al hospital luego de que lo sorprendiera con Menmei en las ruinas de la sala de conciertos en una manera un poco infantil de quitarse al enemigo de encima usando un señuelo. Había sido un tarado, el estúpido de Kyle no merecía ni siquiera ese intercambio…qué poco solía pensar las cosas al calor de las circunstancias.

En el oscuro refugio que se había convertido el crucero insignia de la División Khyron, los últimos leales a su causa comenzaban prepararse para un nuevo asalto bajo su mando...

-La Matriz más cercana está a un par de horas de la Fortaleza...-decía el mientras Azonia lo escuchaba en un silencio que últimamente a él le agradaba...ya no rebatía sus órdenes ni le increpaba por cada vez que lo consideraba cometiendo un error. Es más arriesgado pero si logramos hacer las cosas bien, esos malditos micronianos no se darán cuenta de nuestra presencia sino hasta que estemos sobre sus narices.

-tienes razón, es bastante más arriesgado, pero no hay alternativa con las pocas reservas que nos quedan...debemos planear todo con mucho cuidado porque si nos equivocamos, Khyron sabes que estaremos perdidos...

-si Azonia' lo sé...-no puedo esperar la hora de conseguir la fortaleza, y de paso vengarme del traidor de Breetai..-con sus fuerzas unidas a las nuestras la Tierra sería un montón de rocas espaciales girando a la deriva en el espacio...-mascullo entre dientes-pulso el botón del intercomunicador-

-Grell...-hay algún avance con el ensamble de la matriz?

-Si Lord Khyron-podía oírse la satisfacción en la voz de quien era su más fiel camarada- solo un par de días...

-un par de días es/mucho, Grell...por mi ahora mismo acabaría con este miserable mundo y volvería al espacio-

-Las buenas noticias, señor, son que los pods están todos operativos, contamos con al menos cincuenta. Esperamos sus órdenes..

Azonia se había acercado y acariciaba suavemente su brazo, él no se negaba. Sin duda para ambos algunas costumbres micronianas tenían la suerte de haber sido aceptadas, selectivos como eran, habían aprendido a tonar los que les convenía a fin de satisfacer sus necesidades. Estaban tan cerca de lograr su objetivo que esa cercanía ya no era un fastidio.

-perfecto!...les daremos a esos micronianos una...como le dicen ellos : una navidad inolvidable- sus ojos brillaban intensamente como acero.-preséntate ante mí, Grell...porque no nos queda mucho tiempo ni a mí me queda tanta paciencia

-Khyron...-susurro ella melosamente-nunca creí que me agradaría tanto oírte alardear..

-es la verdad Azonia..le contesto mientras se volvía a mirarla . - Es la verdad y estarás conmigo para comprobarlo-

No era una pregunta, era una orden y a ella le había parecido una verdadera acaricia a sus oídos... y esa risa malévola que comenzaba como un temblor y acababa siempre en una estrepitosa carcajada de satisfacción empezaba a agradarle más de lo que quería admitir por mucho que bromeara con el respecto de las relaciones entre hombre y mujer de los micronianos...sin tener la menor intensión y a causa de la comparación su ultimo pensamiento en ese instante fue para Miriya Parino.

-Max-les explicaba ella a Lisa y Rick con evidente emoción- me propuso celebrar mi cumpleaños! Al oírle me pareció una total locura considerando que no tengo la menor idea de cuando fui creada...-ellos la miraron algo sorprendidos por la última frase y entonces ella se corrigió sin perder la emoción ni sentir vergüenza- oh,,,bueno eso sonó raro, ¿ verdad?...bueno, Cuando nací._se corrigió para continuar- Realmente no tener idea de cómo medir mi vida en años es algo que me abruma porque...-miro a Max- entiendo que es un proceso natural para los humanos nacer, crecer y morir y yo tengo la idea de la muerte solo como un final de combate...a veces bromeo con Max y le digo que cuando él sea un anciano querré cuidarlo como he cuidado a Dana!,,

-Ay querida-concedió el con timidez- no podría permitirte que me cuides de ese modo a menos que esté senil ya te lo he dicho!/

_lo se mi amor-pero me aterra pensar que algún día tus ojos se cierren y no vuelvas a abrirlos...-susurró con esa inocencia y honestidad sin tapujos que la caracterizaba-y que yo deba quedarme sola.. -Tomo su mano y la apretó con toda su fuerza...

Lisa se derritió ante esa declaración de amor total...qué maravilloso era que Miriya fuese capaz de tener semejantes sentimientos sabiendo que su origen no era humano y más aun tener la convicción suficiente como para hablar de ellos ante otras personas...se preguntó si alguna vez ella podría ser capaz de hacer lo mismo e inconscientemente su mirada se desvió hacia Rick. El también la miraba. Por un momento ella dejo de oír a Miriya simplemente por estar perdida en la mirada azul de el...tratando de comprender qué emoción escondían.

-..solo irán ustedes, Claudia, las chicas del puente y un par de compañeros. No podemos hacer algo tan ostentoso si las chicas planean una mega fiesta para la próxima semana...- escucho decir a Max mientras regresaba a la realidad, dejando de mirar a Rick, termia estar siendo demasiado obvia...

-Como...? Consulto Rick, quien también se había perdido la última parte del parloteo de Sterlings acerca de la fiesta. Max le volvió a repetir que iba a hacerle una cena especial pero austera a su mujer la noche siguiente, debido a lo próxima que se hallaba la fiesta de navidad que planeaba el trio del puente...a Rick le pareció una muy buena idea y acepto de buena gana...

-que dices , Hayes...te apuntas? -consulto -

-claro que si, Me siento muy feliz de poder formar parte de esta celebración tan especial.

-Bien, salud por eso!-exclamó Rick mientras todos sonreían y Miriya se veía agradecida por esa demostración de cariño.


	4. Algo para creer

El último rayo de luz se desvaneció en el horizonte, pintando las nubes arreboladas de un matiz rojizo, semejante al fuego. La lluvia había cesado para dar paso al frío.

Lisa Hayes terminaba de vestirse, estaba sentada ante el tocador poniendo color en sus mejillas con aire distraído, preguntándose si era correcto hablar con Rick para expresarle sus sentimientos. La simple idea le aterraba. Le aterraba saber que una gran posibilidad era que él le dijera: " muchas gracias, me halagas pero yo aún amo a Minmei. Sería posible que él pudiera contestarle algo semejante? Se cubrió la cara con ambas manos aguantando las ganas de ponerse a llorar. Iba a ser un gran desastre si se presentaba ante los Sterlings con ojos de vampiro. Suspiró profundamente levantando el rostro y al hacerlo descubrió el reflejo de Rick parado en la puerta de su habitación desde el espejo.

-Ocurre algo malo, Lisa?_ consultó con verdadera preocupación- te sientes mal?

No…-contestó poniéndose de pie para acercarse a saludarlo-el no pudo evitar sentirse complacido con la visión de ella en esos jeans ajustados; la esperó casi con los brazos abiertos y ella alzó el rostro para recibir ese beso tímido que amenazaba con tomar fuerza…

-Realmente tenemos que ir? –bromeó mientras le daba una mirada de pies a cabeza y la hacía ruborizar-bueno, sí… Sería un pecado privar a nuestros amigos de nuestra presencia, verdad?

-Rick!- sonrió ella ante la mirada traviesa del piloto que había hecho que sus cuerpos quedaran más que unidos en un abrazo posesivo

-No sería tan mala idea…-murmuró inclinándose a besarla reviviendo esa agradable sensación que sintió cuando la rescató de la Base Alaska. Esa sensación de ser los únicos en el planeta.

OOO_

Tal como Max lo hubo adelantado, la celebración del cumpleaños de su esposa era más bien privada, EL capitán Gloval si bien no había asistido le hizo llegar a la festejada un hermoso ramo de flores a través de Vanessa, a quién consideraba la más sensata del trío de amigas. Ella como Kim y Sammie estaban en la casa de los Sterlings, al igual que Claudia. A nadie le sorprendió ver llegar juntos a la pareja, si bien todos tenían la vaga idea de que ellos podrían alguna vez terminar en una relación sólo Claudia conocía los detalles más sabrosos de la misma, gracias a la amistad que la unía a Lisa. Rick se sentía algo aprensivo respecto a eso, porque le buscaba una explicación a su actitud un tanto condescendiente con él. Claudia y él eran cercanos pero no recordaba de ella otra cosa que ligeros empujoncitos sicológicos para hacerle caer en cuenta de los sentimientos que él o su amiga pudieran sentir por el otro, nunca había sido directa pero siempre había dejado las ideas echadas sobre la mesa como el par de ases que te hacen falta para terminar gloriosamente con un Full de dos reyes.

Sí; Claudia Grant bromeaba con el teniente Hunter de un modo en que pudiera hacerlo con un viejo amigo, dándole implícitamente la bienvenida al círculo más cerrado de la Capitana Hayes y dicho honor parecía poner una valla más en el camino del piloto puesto que creía que era otra cosa dentro del mundo de Lisa en el cual quizá no podría encajar. Claudia venía a ser como la hermana mayor de ella, como si hacerle algo a Lisa, aunque fuese involuntariamente rebotaría en Claudia y entonces debería aguantar dos sermones. No entendía aún que ella con esa cercanía le estaba entregando la felicidad de su más querida amiga, dejándola en sus manos, para que él se hiciera responsable de su parte, de la parte que debía haber tomado hacía ya bastante tiempo.

-Llegamos a la conclusión…-explicaba Max parado junto a su amigo ante el arrimo donde estaba el ponche y los vasos- de que lo importante no es la edad sino la celebración de un nuevo año.

-Es sensato- aceptó Claudia.

-Sí, imagínense! La suerte de Miriya que no tendrá a sus espaldas el peso de un nuevo año expresado en números….yo no sé qué haré cuando llegue a los Treinta!- Sammie se sentó entre C laudia y Kim para unirse a la conversación

-Vaya! Gracias Sammie!- le palmeó en la espalda Claudia. _ no creí que tener más de treinta fuese un delito

-Ay Claudia, perdón…-murmuró sonrojándose come era su costumbre cuando metía la pata – es que pienso que de los treinta a los cincuenta hay solo un paso!

-Sammie…No arregles las cosas! .sonrió Max

Uy está bien mejor me callo…-bebió un sorbo de su copa-

-pues mejor te callas con otra cosa que si sigues así con el ponche no quiero saber qué barbaridades hablarás dentro de un rato- la regaño Claudia con diversión y la chica quiso que el sofá se la tragara de vergüenza…

-que bocota la tuya!-rio Kim mientras se levantaba a buscar unas galletas para entregárselas a la pelirroja- ten, para que no nos avergüences dentro de una hora, - le guiñó el ojo y todos se rieron incluso ella

-Esto de las reuniones sociales humanas me parece algo tan genial, -observó Miriya que venía de la cocina junto a Lisa, trayendo un par de bandejas con canapés- y más aún contar con amigos como ustedes para disfrutarlas.

-gracias, pero es un privilegio para nosotros contar con alguien como tú como amiga…no es así!? .sonrió Lisa mientras dejaba la bandeja en la mesita de centro, todos asintieron

-Salud por Miriya! –exclamó Kim alzando su copa…

Salud!

Respondieron todos a coro para brindar

-hey Rick,- observó Max en un susurro haciendo que el inclinara el rostro para que lo oyera- no te has fijado en lo bien que se ve Lisa en esos jeans? No quiero sonar desconsiderado o un sinvergüenza pero tú sabes, hay cosas que no se pueden negar.- Rick sintió que se ponía rojo de pronto

-Bue-bueno, sí, ya lo había notado –le contestó tratando de desviar la mirada y que Max no notara su repentina ofuscación

-y tú qué opinas?

Que qué opino de qué?

Max le miró con una expresión incomprensible

-Pues de Lisa, es de ella que estamos hablando, no?

-bueno…-murmuró volviéndose a observarla-creo que se ve…"hermosa"- la última palabra sonó como un suspiro y Max no pudo evitar una sonrisa entre divertida y satisfecha.

-no crees que tú y ella podrían hacer una muy linda pareja?

-Eh..Max . Yo… de verdad…

-relájate, amigo, es solo una idea que se me pasa por la mente cada cierto tiempo cuando te veo esa expresión en la cara. Me imagino que Lisa realmente te provoca algo mientras tú insistes en esperar que algún evento sobrenatural te devuelva a Minmei. Vi esa misma cara que me estás poniendo esa vez que la Capitana fue asignada a la Base Alaska y tú te quedaste con nosotros en la Fortaleza. Vi esa expresión cuando te ordenó besarla en la operación para capturar el Satélite Fábrica…no sé amigo. Si Lisa usara menos uniformes y más jeans, puedo apostar a que se acabaría su soltería…-Rick negaba silenciosamente sin poder dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo-… ambos sabemos muy bien los comentarios de pasillo acerca de sus piernas. - .Rick volvió a enrojecer…comentarios de pasillo? De qué hablaba Max? Qué comentarios!? Max comprendió la cara de ignorancia en Rick y es que había caído en la cuenta que los comentarios de pasillo también lo incluían a él, desde hacía mucho tiempo, como el no confirmado amante la Oficial y por lo mismo dichos comentarios jamás iban a ser reproducidos en su presencia- oh! Eso ¡ imagino que no lo sabes porque también quienes comentan sobre sus piernas comentan que tú eres algo así como su " novio secreto"

-Que? –exclamó ahogadamente

-Eso mismo…Rick, si media Base murmura algo no creo que sea por murmurar…No creo que seas lo que ellos dicen pero si lo dicen es por algo que ellos ven y tú no.. . me explico?

- Max, pero cuando…?

_Hey ustedes dos! Dejen de cuchichear y acérquense, es de mala educación murmurar ante terceros!- exclamó Miriya llamándoles la atención

-Lo siento! Estábamos discutiendo algo realmente importante, querida!- se acercó a ella para sentarse a su lado y darle un beso amoroso en la mejilla. Rick avanzó pensativo…quizá Max tenía razón, quizá sólo ellos estaban negándose a ver algo tan evidente como sus propios sentimientos.- se acercó al grupo y por inercia se sentó junto a ella quien le hizo un espacio mientras le sonreía con ternura al ver su rostro asustado, cosa que atribuyó al sonoro grito de Miriya como el resto de las chicas…-Estar con Lisa, en la intimidad, no podía ser solamente la consecuencia de soledades compartidas…se sentía tan bien que volvió a pensar en ella como algo más que una amante ocasional…el mero hecho de darle ese adjetivo era chocante, sería que Lisa…sería que él…?

-Ponche..? le preguntó cediéndole el vaso que llenase para él mismo, ella sonrió en respuesta recibiéndolo, volviéndose a contestar una pregunta que le hacía Claudia y que él no había alcanzado a oír, y frente a ellos , Miriya les miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios comprobando que sus dudas respecto a la pareja estaban resueltas.

OOOOOO

Rato después las risas y conversaciones habían subido de nivel en cuanto a volumen, todos estaban realmente a gusto en aquella reunión y los anfitriones no podían sentirse más que satisfechos por ese cumpleaños organizado tan apresuradamente pero tan agradable y acertado. Habían cantado el "cumpleaños feliz" tan universalmente desafinado como la canción lo permitía y Miriya había apagado la única vela, ahora partía el pastel junto a Max en la mesa mientras el resto continuaba bromeando con una Sammie y una Kim más sonrosadas y tartamudas de lo que nunca habían sido en presencia del grupo…

Me agrada mucho ver que Rick y Lisa han superado sus diferencias…

Es verdad- contestaba él mientras le iba pasando los platos. Verlos juntos tan seguido y sin pelearse es mucho más de lo que podríamos pedirles, verdad, amor?

.amor…es que no te has dado cuenta…?-cuchicheó sin querer ser oída

-No amor…de qué me hablas?

-hace un momento Rick le ofreció su vaso…y ella aceptó sin agradecer, sólo con una sonrisa…

Max se quedó pensativo mientras sostenía otro plato para que ella le pusiera un trozo del pastel

-Y…?

Su esposa le miro por un momento, entendiendo que para Max eso no podía ser obvio como para ella, porque para ella jamás terminaba la etapa de aprendizaje. Ella como no era humana, podía ver que esa misma conducta era la que ellos tenían a diario, ninguno de los dos necesitaba agradecer verbalmente al otro porque estaban tan compenetrados que las palabras estaban implícitas en el gesto. Creía que Max podría haber prestado atención a la actitud de la pareja, dado el rato en que su esposo había estado murmurando con Rick y en el que ella estaba convencida que habían hablado de eso por la expresión en su compañero y Líder

-Max…ellos están actuando como nosotros. Sólo Fíjate…- tomó el plato que él sostenía y lo puso en la bandeja junto a los demás y avanzó con ellos hasta sus invitados que la recibieron con una ovación. EL pastel se veía delicioso y todos pudieron comprobar que lo estaba cuando las fresas y el chocolate se deshacían en la boca. Max trató de ver con los ojos de su esposa pero no pudo, su objetividad humana le ocultaba lo obvio y era que por más que quisiera ver alguna señal tenía demasiado presente que Rick penaba por Minmei y que de suceder algo, su mejor amigo no podría estárselo ocultando…o sí¨?

OOOOOOOOOO

La velada finalizó tarde, lo último que hizo la festejada fue abrir sus regalos y lo hizo con una emoción casi infantil. El trío fue el primero en abandonar la casa con una Sammie bastante mareada y alegre. Abordaron un taxi en medio de un gran alboroto.

Lisa y Claudia se ofrecieron a ayudar a Claudia con la limpieza mientras Max y Rick tomaban un café. Miriya les confesaba en la cocina que esa noche sin la pequeña Dana, a quien habían dejado en la guardería de la Base para no incomodarla con el ruido, había sido un poco triste pero que les hacía falta un tiempo para ellos, a solas, sin tener que estar pendientes de que la pequeña destruyera la casa.

Es normal- le decía Claudia con esa sabiduría que a Lisa a veces le parecía milenaria- ustedes son una pareja joven y necesitan estar solos de vez en cuando

Si. -Aceptó la zentraedi pensativamente- pero no puedo evitar sentirme culpable.

No seas boba…aprovéchalo- le guiño un ojo

Claudia! –exclamaron ambas echándose a reir mientras salían de la cocina puesto que ya habían terminado su labor.

OOOOOOOO

EL Matrimonio los despidió desde la puerta agradeciendo la velada y Rick se ofreció a acompañarlas a sus respectivas casas pero Claudia se negó rotundamente mientras hacía parar un taxi

.-Gracias Hunter…le decía mientras ponía un pie dentro del auto y este le sostenía la puerta.-pero prefiero que acompañes a Lisa…sabes a lo que me refiero, teniente. –terminó en un susurro mientras le guiñaba el ojo derecho y cerraba la puerta …

Lisa se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía con timidez y nerviosismo

-Discúlpala, sé que no quiso ser indiscreta, creo que todos celebramos demasiado esta noche.

Rick se acercó a ella mientras la hacía tomar su brazo

-Lo sé.- le contestó-te parece si caminamos hasta que venga un taxi…?

-Me encanta la idea…

- A mí también, me agrada recordar en que terminamos la última vez que dimos un paseo tan tarde.

-Oh…Rick…!-sonrió empujándolo pero él volvió a atraparla y la tomó de la mano, caminaron un par de metros cuando un auto paso junto a ellos y lo abordaron aun riendo.

OOOOOOOOO

Rick la tomó por las manos y aprisionó su cuerpo contra la puerta con el suyo , mientras la besaba apasionadamente, Lisa apretaba sus dedos, mientras se sentía gratamente acorralada, las manos sobre la cabeza, parecía una presa que el cazador no quería liberar. Había tanto del gato y el ratón en ese juego que habían comenzado, a Rick le enloquecía saber que podía tenerla solo para él, en una renuncia a todo su control, en esos momentos en que era tan mujer y parecía serlo sólo por él y para él…

Lisa se pudo liberar de sus manos luego de un juguetón forcejeo lleno de suspiros y jadeos, para empezar con la batalla de quién descubría más piel en menos tiempo, Rick no podía olvidar las palabras de Max respecto de los comentarios acerca de las piernas de Lisa, esas largas y bien torneadas piernas que iba dejando al descubierto mientras le quitaba ese endiablado denim que hasta había hecho que el reservado de Max Sterling se fijara en ellas…y sintió aún más deseos de poseerla, como si con eso dejara suficientemente claro para sí mismo que la Capitana Hayes era una mujer con la que ningún otro podía siquiera soñar, porque tenía dueño…porque él era su dueño…

Había entrado en ella sin aviso y de un modo casi desesperado, sin siquiera acabar de desnudarla, arrancándole un gemido de placer repentino tan desquiciante como la misma urgencia que tenía de ella…"Por Diós,- pensaba mientras trataba de mantenerse cuerdo sumergido en esa ola de placer y de poder …- esto no puede ser solo sexo…"

.Oh, Rick….jadeaba ella apenas los besos se lo permitían, tratando se sostenerse de él, de su espalda húmeda, del frio muro, – Rick….y él entraba y salía de ella, apretándose cuanto podía a su suave piel, como si quiera fundirse con ella, Lisa cerro sus brazos contra su rostro mientras la humedad de la boca de Rick trazaba una tibia línea sobre su pecho, mientras la alzaba ante él para llevarla justo donde la quería, ella cerró las piernas tras su cintura, apretó los ojos y arqueó su espalda para facilitarle el trabajo a su boca mientras toda ella temblaba tratando de no ser tan violenta al aferrarse de sus cabellos…por un momento Rick disminuyó la intensidad de sus movimientos, dejándola sobre el piso mientras la miraba tan intensamente que Lisa creyó iba a descubrir todo lo que podía estar en su cabeza, se acercó otra vez, como imponiéndose a ella mientras tomaba su barbilla y la mordía suavemente desde allí, hasta llegar a su cuello, y subir de nuevo hasta donde nacía el lóbulo de su oreja mientras la hacía girar sobre si misma. Ella suspiró en anticipación mientras con una mano se sostenía de la pared y con la otra sostenía su mejilla en un intento de ambos de continuar con un beso que parecía imposible…

.mía…-alcanzó a oír ella en medio del ronco gemido de Rick contra su ido, mientras la invadía nuevamente con una lentitud desesperante,

-SSS-í …- alcanzó a oír él en el quejido de ella, ese que lo descolocaba, ese que se escapa de su garganta cada vez que entraba en ella…y entonces ambos entendieron que estaban perdidos…

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

." Creo que ya es hora de decirte lo que siento, Rick Hunter" pensó ella, cuando ya estaban en el cuarto; cerrados los ojos, enfrentados uno con el otro, descansando frente con frente en silencio

"Creo que ya es hora de aceptar que me gustas demasiado, Lisa Hayes" .pensó el, mientras suspiraba y abrazaba protectoramente a la mujer que compartía su lecho

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Hacía tiempo que Rick no se detenía a disfrutar del maravilloso renacer de la naturaleza y ese día, parecía que todo resplandecía. Las nubes grises habían retrocedido dando paso a un cielo limpio y brillante, el sol en todo su esplendor hacía que las hojas de los árboles del bosque que sobrevolaba en ese momento mostraran sus más bellas tonalidades de verde. Si Lisa estuviera ahí para disfrutarlo…

.-Aquí Skull 1, aquí Skull 1, cambio, voy de regreso a la base.

La pantalla se encendió dejando a una Lisa que sonreía cando contestó

-Afirmativo, tiene pista libre para aterrizar…. Rick le sonrió, qué hermosa se veía sonriéndole de ese modo,

-gracias, Capitana- contestó haciendo un rápido saludo militar –Por cierto, tienes algún plan para mañana

-Oh..-Su impulso fue decirle que no, cualquiera fuese la intención de la pregunta, pero dadas las circunstancias de la noche anterior, imaginó que más obviedades no podía permitirse, al menos no mientras su conversación estaba siendo escuchada por sus compañeras en el puente - tal vez,-contestó finalmente. Por qué lo preguntas?

_ Bueno,…- Dio una mirada al exterior.- Es que estoy volando sobre un precioso bosque y pensé que te gustaría venir a almorzar mañana conmigo.- creía saber que no estaba tan equivocado al pensarlo

.Rick, estupendo,- exclamó sin poder ocultar su entusiasmo- claro, me encantaría…!

.Entonces en eso quedamos.- le contestó en medio de una sonrisa

-Seguro

-te llamaré después- avisó mientras desviaba la trayectoria de su veritech puesto que ya tenía a la vista las plomizas pistas con sus luces intermitentes. Hubo una pausa en la comunicación, que ella rompió al decirle casi en un susurro:

-Gracias Rick… creo que será inolvidable.

No podía haberse dado una situación mejor considerando lo que tenía que decirle, EL trío tuvo que aguantar las ganas de suspirar luego de oír aquella conversación y se conformaron cruzar miradas emocionadas. Ella misma cerró la transmisión y se sentó silenciosamente ante su consola mirando el azul del cielo tras la ventana panorámica sin contener su emoción y olvidándose de las muchachas tras su espalda, sentía que estaba en las nubes. Sí, se repitió mentalmente, será inolvidable…

Y no estaba equivocada…

:


	5. Despedidas

Gracias por esperar la actualización, acepto críticas y agradezco infinitamente el tiempo que se tomen en leer mis historias.

00000000000000000000000000000000OOOO000000000000000000000000

"No hay nada más que tratar,  
>Nos dolerá a ambos pero no hay otro camino más que decir adiós "<p>

… ===00000=======

Lisa había disminuido la velocidad de su escape, por llamar de algún modo su manera intempestiva de abandonar a Rick en la avenida. La nieve empezaba a caer copiosamente pero ella poco se fijaba, porque en su interior había tantas emociones entremezcladas tan imposibles de identificar , pero tan potentes a la vez, sentía rabia, mucha rabia, enojo, frustración y dolor, demasiado dolor y decepción...todo unido a un terrible sentimiento de resentimiento e incredulidad...era posible que Rick hubiese hecho eso realmente y no se estaba tratando de una broma o una pesadilla? Como era posible que no llegara a la cita que el mismo había sugerido y además de retrasarse casi ocho largas horas en las cuales ella temió lo peor él apareciera como si nada luciendo un flamante obsequio de la insufrible estrellita...Haberse convertido en el hazmerreír y el foco de las murmuraciones de toda la Base por haber cometido el error de llamar para saber si algo le había ocurrido a RIck le importaba un rábano en comparación con esa sensación de irrealidad, con ese loco palpitar de su corazón que latía desordenadamente , rápido un instante y al momento tan lento y tan fuerte como un tambor que presagiara una desgracia. Su cuerpo entero le dolía, toda su piel le clavaba ante el recuerdo inevitable del recuerdo de haberlo sentido en ella...se imaginaba que su toque había sido un veneno que ahora le estaba matando en una terrible agonía. Nunca creyó sentirse así, nunca creyó que podía existir ese nivel de dolor; sus dedos le clavaban al recordar que ella había tocado y acariciado al hombre que la abandonó por otra y más aún al caer en cuenta de su absurda paciencia. No podía creer lo poco que había importado quedarse esperándolo un par de minutos más, como se dijo tantas veces, confiando en que él iba a llegar mucho antes, esperando que el motivo de su atraso fuese cualquier cosa menos aquella verdad de que no importaba lo ausente que estuviese Minmei de la vida de Rick, él siempre iba a correr tras ella apenas tuviese oportunidad..

Había llegado a la laguna que acogía las ruinas del SDF 1 y este aparecía como una sombra en la niebla q comenzaba a bajar sobre la ciudad.

Rick había quedado atrás. No había ido tras ella como ella hubiese querido. Hasta lo hubiese perdonado si hubiera llegado a su lado en ese momento. Podía perdonarlo simplemente porque necesitaba tenerlo en su vida, porque en esa última semana se había hecho tan necesario para ella como el mismo aire... más aun ahora que...ahora que todo parecía tan diferente entre ellos...al mismo tiempo, se preguntaba cómo era posible pensar así luego de semejante plantón. Cualquier cosa que él le hubiese hecho con anterioridad palidecía ante este nuevo desagravio que era más una ofensa...y ella aun pensaba en perdonarlo

Vamos, Lisa quiérete un poco más, cómo quieres que te quieran si ni siquiera tú lo haces -cerro los ojos y bajo la vista mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a correr libremente por sus mejillas sin ya nada que pudiera o quisiera hacer para evitarlo...

00000-00000000

Rick avanzaba despacio, como si sus pies pesaran toneladas...a ratos bajaba la vista a la bufanda que Minmei le había obsequiado y la observaba con incredulidad. Recién se había dado cuenta que estaba perfumada. Recién había visto el bordado de sus iniciales entrelazadas con un corazón...entrelazadas con un corazón...eso que significaba en realidad cuando aceptaba que había sido un verdadero imbécil al dejar plantada a Lisa

Lentamente fue quitándose la tibia prenda del cuello y la apretó con rabia entre sus manos. ´-Que estúpido he sido...-pensó por enésima vez en esos minutos- Lisa me odia ahora...como pude hacerle esto?...cuando dejare de correr tras Minmei como si fuese su perrito faldero. Toda nuestra historia se basa en desencuentros y coqueteos imposibles...nunca vamos a estar juntos y nunca hasta ahora había pensado en que quizás ni siquiera quiero ya estar con ella...- miró a su alrededor descubriendo que estaba totalmente solo bajo la nevazón-...Lisa...Lisa es mi amiga, mi compañera...mi mujer...-sus ojos brillaron intensamente y su corazón latió demasiado rápido al llegar a ese punto de reflexión. Hasta pareció doler el saber que consciente o inconscientemente la había perdido. Había estropeado todo lo que habían logrado hasta el día anterior, el día anterior, cuando no existía nadie más que Lisa Hayes en su mente para estar a solas en el bosque, cuando esa suave sonrisa de ella había iluminado la cabina a través de la pantalla...-Lisa...-susurro sacudiendo la cabeza...-espero que algún día puedas perdonarme...

000000000….000000000000

Las luces de los flashes y las voces preguntando al unísono de los periodistas, quedaron atrás cuando Kyle cerró tras ellos la puerta del camerino.

Minmei avanzo como una autómata al tocador para empezar a cepillarse el cabello con la vista ausente, como si estuviera sola.

-Aún hay flashes tras de ti , Minmei...-le dijo él como si ella no hubiese reparado en la tropa de periodistas que había quedado afuera-por si no lo notaste aun eres la persona más interesante de la Tierra ...y apenas puedes te escapas para reunirte con ese estúpido piloto!?-más que una pregunta era una afirmación, Minmei ladeo la cabeza ignorándolo- casi no llegas al concierto de esta noche...como se te pudo ocurrir…?, perdón- se corrigió- como fue posible que llegases siquiera a considerar no presentarte al show...olvidas lo que esta gente espera de ti? Olvidas que eres lo único que logra que la realidad noles parezca tan deprimente...olvidas lo que...

-Ay Kyle, por favor! -exclamo alzando la mano ante el- si te mantuvieras un poco menos ebrio dejarías de poner sobre mis hombros la felicidad de todo un planeta...acá todo el mundo tiene vida, para ti...todo el mundo me necesita y tú...tú simplemente...te olvidas...de mí! -le contesto en un sonoro grito- Me tienes harta con lo de la importancia de mi persona ante el mundo...me tienes harta con no dejarme vivir...yo también soy una persona te acuerdas? Yo también quiero que me hagan olvidar lo terrible que es haber sobrevivido una guerra semejante...yo también necesito que me protejan...!,, exclamo, para luego bajar la vista y terminar en un murmullo

-yo no soy ninguna persona especial...ya casi ni soy una persona...

-No digas semejante estupidez, Minmei...-le dijo seriamente -tienes mucho más de lo que cualquiera pudiese desear en estos días…

-pero no es lo que quiero...me hartë de esta vida...no es como me la imagine...-murmuro de nuevo mirándolo fijamente- tu decías...tu decías que me amabas y mira la que has hecho...has hecho que mi vida se sienta como un infierno...

-Minmei...yo aún te amo...y sé que te amo mucho más de lo que tu famoso soldado va a llegar a amarte en su vida. Minmei...yo estoy contigo...así ha sido desde que éramos niños...

Ella se cubrió los oídos con las manos y apretó los ojos como si de ese modo fuera a dejar de oír esas palabras que ya sabía casi de memoria. Cuando abrió los ojos el la había cogido de los hombros y la miraba intensamente,.- Mimnei…si tan sólo me dejaras. Si nos dieras otra oportunidad.

La muchacha cerró los ojos y se refugió en el pecho de él, mientras en su mente empezaba a creer que su destino era terminar con Kyle, cantando hasta morir de vieja, dejándolo guiar su destino, Aquella tarde en la que Rick sólo hizo un tibio intento por defenderla de su autoridad le habían dejado más que confundida. Qué había esperado de RIck? Qué podía hacer él por ella? Venir y rescatarla como lo hizo de las garras de ese gigante horrible llamado Khyron.? No lo hizo porque entendía lo mucho que Kyle significaba para ella en el pasado. Estaba segura de eso, pero había algo en Rick, una ausencia que no había sentido jamás que había aumentado su sensación de desesperanza.

Oh, Kyle,-p ensó, deseando de todo corazón que volvieran a ella esos sentimientos que algún día albergó por él.- Yo también te quise mucho. Pero somos adultos ahora y nuestro pasado ya se fue, no queda nada, nada…

_Minmei- murmuró él, mientras la apretaba con todas sus fuerzas contra su pecho como si con eso pudiera evitar que ella terminara de irse, como si el retenerla un par de minutos fuese a cambiar algo lo que ella sentía.

====000000000000==========

La morena se mantenía en silencio, apoyada la espalda contra la pared mientras esperaba que el delicado cuerpo femenino echo un ovillo sobre la cama dejase de llorar tan amargamente. Se preguntaba qué había hecho ahora Rick Hunter para dejar a su querida amiga en ese estado. No se atrevía a preguntar, pues entendía que la intensidad de esos sollozos simplemente significaba que algo verdaderamente terrible había ocurrido entre ellos.

Le dio unos minutos más, pero luego se acercó y se sentó a su lado y tomo su fría mano con delicadeza.

-Lisa…no sé realmente lo que ocurrió para que estés así pero sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Ella se incorporó con dificultad, como si las lágrimas hubiesen robado toda su energía. Claudia jamás vio a Lisa así antes. Su rostro estaba cubierto de manchas y sus ojos demasiado hinchados como para reconocer en ella a la abnegada oficial que parecía n o tener contemplaciones ni sentimientos para el resto del mundo

-Aún . susurró apenas con ese tartamudeo propio de los sollozos – aún no te enteraste?

-No, hay algo que debiera saber? No he ido a la Base hoy por lo que me alegra tener la exclusiva de la misma fuente.

-Lisa quiso reir, pero no pudo, simplemente tomó aire para tratar de decir con palabras todo lo que había estado dando vueltas en su cabeza desde que dejó a Rick en la avenida. Sentía que todo se había acabado finalmente entre ella y Rick Hunter y a pesar del duelo quería creer que era lo mejor. Habpia decidido que no iba a ceder esta vez porque ya no había motivos para hacerlo

-Rick no llegó a la cita, Claudia. – murmuró finalmente

-Por eso estás así? – preguntó ella con delicadeza adivinando que había algo más. Lisa negó con un movimiento de cabeza- Llegué temprano y lo..lo esperé. Pero pronto empezó a pasar la hora en que debíamos reunirnos y no …no apareció. Me pregunté muchas veces qué pudo pasarle. Hasta llegué a cometer el error de llamar a la Base para saber si había ocurrido alguna emer..gencia que yo…yo no supiera y algo terrible pudiera haberle ocurrido…y no…no sabían nada de él ni nada había pasado con los zentraedis por lo que decidí esperarlo unos minutos más…francamente no me importó que en la Base se enteraran de que había pasado ya mucho rato y él no había venido…me repetí muchas veces que le daría un par de minutos esperando que llegara…que estuviese bien…cuando ví la hora habían pasado casi ocho horas y yo…yo seguí allí- susurró con desesperación al reconocer lo tonta que había sido al esperarla tanto tempo, pero Claudia no le dijo nada, suspiró apretando el pañuelo entre sus manos- él llegó corriendo cuando ya me iba y te juro que no me importó haber esperado tanto con la expectativa de una caminata tranquila al atardecer sólo el y yo, si ya no habíamos ido al paseo que habíamos planeado…me alegré tanto de que estuviese bien…

-qué te dijo…cómo fue que se excusó contigo? Digo te dio alguna explicación

-Dijo que había tenido un problema personal…o algo así. Y trató de ser amable, me ofreció…- al llegar a esa parte su voz se quebró- me ofreció una hermosa bufanda…pero no reparó en que estaba perfumada y tenía sus iniciales y las de Minmei entrelazadas con un corazón! El muy idiota no se fijó en eso?!

-Por Dios!...- murmuró Claudia cubriéndose la boca. Pensó que nada podía sorprenderla pero se equivocaba- No puedo creerlo…

_me dejó plantada por ir a reunirse con ella, Claudia. No importa lo que pase entre nosotros, ella siempre será infinitamente más importante que yo…- se cubrió el rostro y ahogó un gemido – se acabó…se acabó Rick Hunter en mi vida.

Claudia sólo la observó, sin decir nada. Entendía lo terrible que sería para ella enfrentar un nuevo turno donde iba a tener que verlo. Entendía el dolor que sentía su amiga y no podía convencerse de lo estúpido que podía llegar a ser Rick por causa de Minmei.

====0000000000======

Rick estaba sentado junto al teléfono, había tratado de llamar a Lisa pero había desistido apenas al marcar los primeros números…qué podría decirle para reparar el daño que le había hecho. Aún ahora no era capaz de contestarse a sí mismo por qué había actuado así? Por qué se le había hecho tan importante correr hacia Minmei aún cuando no había podido excusarse a tiempo con Lisa.él la había invitado…él la había invitado! Y para qué había ido a ver a Minmei? Para presenciar una vez más el poder que ejercía Lynn Kyle sobre ella. Para verla tan ajena al recuerdo que tenía de su personalidad vivaz y alegre, ahora parecía tan vacía, tan "famosa"…- se levantó de su asiento y salió de la casa, corriendo para ir a la casa de Lisa.

Claudia se levantó a abrir cuando oyó que tocaban a la puerta. Lisa seguía sumergida en un llanto silencioso y seco, porque ya no tenía lágrimas, sentía el alma tan cansada. Ni siquiera había reparado en que llamaban, sentía frío y sólo podía pensar en lo que había tenido, en lo que se le había permitido probar, en lo que ya no volvería a tener y pensaba que la vida había sido particularmente injusta con ella pero habría forma de haber vivido de otro modo?

Miren lo que tenemos aquí- murmuró Claudia sin sentir ninguna compasión con el entumecido Rick que estaba ante la puerta respirando dificultosamente luego de que parecía haber corrido las olimpiadas – el teniente Rick Hunter, Qué buscas aquí, teniente. – salió interponiéndose entre él y la puerta. No quería que él entrara, no quería que viera el estado de Lisa, no se lo merecía tampoco.

-Claudia, yo…necesito verla…- imploro tratando de ver por sobre el hombre de la mujer si es que Lisa estaba ahí

Creo que ya es demasiado tarde, Rick. Podrías haberla visto sin tanta urgencia si no hubieses tenido tan impostergable urgencia más temprano…no crees.

Claudia por favor. Sólo quiero hablar con ella, necesito explicarle…necesito que me …que me perdone- susurró derrotado

Creo que lo mejor es que te vayas, Rick. Si yo supiera que puedes hacer algo ahora te prometo te dejaría entrar pero créeme… ese es un privilegio que ya no mereces. Debo recordarte que mañana, será demasiado difícil que no estés en las noticias del Puente, y mucho menos ella y no se lo merece. Espero que puedas darte cuenta la pésima elección que hiciste hoy.

Claudia…

No me digas nada a mi. Pero creo que es mejor que no te apresures en buscarla por ahora. Te lo digo como amiga,

Rick retrocedió y se alejó en silencio. Entendía que la morena tenía razón, hasta podía adivinar que de no haber estado ella, Lisa tampoco le hubiese abierto la puerta. Apretó los puños mientras se alejaba y trató de enfocar la vista, sus ojos se habían empañado por unas lágrimas que no entendía. De todos modos era muy tarde para llorar.

Lisa no se había dado cuenta de nada, cuando Claudia regresó descubrió que ella tenía fiebre. Se apresuró a ponerle un paño frío en la frente y se quedó a su lado hasta que el dolor pareció darle tregua y el sueño la venció.

========000000000000000000000000000000000=====

Minmei seguía llorando mientras observaba el ruinoso crucero zentraedi, incrustado en la fría laguna, las últimas palabras de Kyle para ella, antes de marcharse de su vida, aún resonaban en sus oídos…"Adiós, Minmei, recuerda que siempre te amaré" le trajeron a la mente su propia imagen aquella tarde cuando salió de la cama en silencio para no despertarlo.

Se dirigió al baño y se sumergió en la bañera, lavando su cuerpo como si le picara. EN qué había estado pensando cuando sucumbió a la idea del amor de niñez, al embriagante poder que le daba el saber que Lynn Kyle podía arrastrase si ella se lo pedía, cuándo en su mente la idea de sexo se había confundido con la del amor pero Kyle no tenía la culpa de sus sentimientos. El simplemente la amaba y era enervantemente posesivo porque entendía que ella no le correspondía ya como lo hubo hecho en el pasado. Simplemente ya no podía seguir adelante con esa farsa de vida. EL haber estado con él íntimamente en un desesperado intento de retomar parte de esa vida que añoraba sólo había empeorado todo. Tanto que esa sensación de suciedad la hizo huir del escenario donde debía presentarse haciendo oídos sordos a los gritos de la gente y a las Palabras de Kyle y le pesaba aún ahora qué el la había dejado, harto quizás como ella misma de la situación.

Por primera vez en años era libre pero no sabía qué hacer con su vida. Sentía vergüenza de presentarse ante Rick luego de haber hecho semejante disparate. Pero Rick la entendería, Rick la amaba, él iba a entender si debía explicarle por qué había llegado tan lejos con Kyle. De pronto sentía que Rick así como el resto del mundo, habían asumido una relación así de estrecha entre ellos aún mucho antes de que nada ocurriera realmente. Pero ya no importaba, ya no había nada que pudiera interponerse entre ella y Rick Hunter. Al fin la vida estaba devolviéndole la mano.

Se secó las lágrimas y se puso de pie…

-Al fin, mi amor…al fin estaremos juntos!- murmuró sintiendo un gran regocijo aún por sobre la culpa y el remordimiento.

Avanzó lentamente, adentrándose en la ciudad hasta que se perdió entre la gente y los villancicos


	6. Todo o nada

Hola a todas, gracias por sus reviews. Gracias por el tiempo que se han tomado para leer y más aún comentar. Debo aclarar que al hacer referencia a partes del capítulo original ( un saludo Navideño) estas no sean literales, a fin de no transcribirlo completo sino basarme en lo esencial, en lo que no se vio. Quizá se omita información de los combates porque el objetivo de este fic es analizar las conductas de los personajes más que el desarrollo del conflicto militar. Gracias otra vez

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Garantizado: Un lugar dentro de mi corazón

Nunca olvidaré una sola cosa

Siempre seré un mártir a tu corazón

Y tú nuca tendrás que arrepentirte de nada" 

Cuando Rick Hunter asumió la intensidad de sus sentimientos hacia Lisa Hayes, cuando descubrió que la atracción que sentía por ella era mucho más fuerte de lo que era capaz de admitir, jamás se le paso por la cabeza que llegaría un día sin que pudiera estar con ella, primero, por trabajo y mucho menos por lo personal luego de que ambos decidieron dar un paso más allá en esa relación tan estrecha que tenían. Desde que la rescato del Gran Cañón nunca habían estado separados, ella siempre tenía tiempo para compartir con él y ella era en la primera persona en quien pensaba cuando tenía problemas aun por sobre Max.

Ahora que Lisa parecía haberse desvanecido de su radar lo menos que podía sentirse era desorientado. Sabía que debía mantener distancia, aun por sobre los consejos de Claudia y su propio deseo de resolver las cosas entendía que esta vez había sido diferente...esta vez no se trataba de un pleito de compañeros...esto era sin dudas una ruptura. Y entendía que Lisa reaccionase así pero también pensaba que si de verdad ella lo amaba como se lo había dicho Vanessa o como se lo había sugerido Claudia quizá ella debía ceder y por ultimo escuchar sus razones.. a él le quedaba la certeza de la última noche juntos, aquella noche donde a él le pareció que al fin su búsqueda había terminado...sólo hasta que oyó a Minmei de nuevo en el teléfono y si en un principio no le pareció vital acceder a su invitación había una parte de su ser que era incapaz de negarle nada a pesar de todo, a pesar de Kyle.

No sabía que esperaba de ella o de ellos y francamente le importaba más recuperar a Lisa que buscar a Minmei porque ya sabía en qué iba a terminar todo con la cantante: en una nueva humillación de Kyle que ya ninguno merecía.

Había hecho descender el caza como un autómata, sentía que la ausencia de Lisa en su vida estaba pesando demasiado; porque realmente sentía que ya habían sido demasiados días sin ella.

Cada vez que trataba de ubicarla en el tac net siempre estaba Sammie o Gómez y ambas contestaban lo mismo cuando les preguntaba por Lisa :. "No lo sé capitán' cambio su turno "- y eso él ya lo sabía, sabía que ella había cambiado sus turnos para no verlo y el mismo ya no sabía cuánto más podía dejar pasar el tiempo sin intervenir, después de todo era su naturaleza ir en contra de lo que sugerían. No sabía por qué esta vez había tardado tanto, quizá en el fondo no quería analizar más la situación por el temor de ver que en la realidad ella era aún más importante para él que la propia Minmei...

-Quizás si la invito a un café acepte- pensó otra vez sin que se le ocurriera algo distinto porque ella amaba tanto el café que no podía partir con otra excusa, avanzaba rumbo al edificio militar, ensimismado en sus pensamientos- no puedo creer que sienta como si no fuera a verla de nuevo...eso no puede ser así. Debemos volver a vernos quiera o no. Ella debe escucharme...-suspiró convenciéndose de que quizá ella no quería verlo más- Debe haber cambiado su turno para evitarme….- se repitió en voz alta mientras pequeños copos de nieve comenzaban a caer y Rick se sintió emocionado y alegre por causa de los recuerdos que estos le trajeron- Vaya!, la última vez que nevó Lisa y yo estábamos juntos en el parque… hasta que lo arruine...agrego a media voz suspirando.

-Hola jefe! Oyó gritar a Max tras él. Se volvió a esperarlo, se saludaron con un fuerte apretón de manos...-Que tal el vuelo?

-Tranquilo.- contestó Rick simplemente, empezando a andar con el semblante contemplativo, Max venía notando "esa expresión' como le gustaba llamarle en el rostro de Rick desde hacía varios días y sentía curiosidad.

-Tú y Lisa ya no se han visto juntos, Rick...pasó algo?

-Hmmmm...- murmuró mientras no se convencía de la candidez de su amigo- de verdad esa es una pregunta seria, Max?

-Bueno...he oído rumores pero verdaderamente creo que serias incapaz... - la expresión de Rick se había tornado claramente culpable por lo que se detuvo

-wow...wow...wow...no puedo creerlo!- exclamó y Rick pudo traducir de esa frase un "De verdad fuiste así de estúpido?" Meneó la cabeza asintiendo, Max sólo suspiró y camino a su lado mientras le decía-Seguramente Minmei no volvería a la ciudad en otro par de meses así que preferiste hacer un cambio..?-preguntó pero la inflexión el tono no se oyó como pregunta sino como una suposición

-No sé qué decir Max... - Sterling asintió en silencio, él tampoco sabía que decirle a él, salvo quizás informarle de los rumores

-Dicen que la Comandante llamó para preguntar por ti...si no lo hubiera hecho, nadie lo sabría. No creo que llamara simplemente porque te atrasaste. Imagino que pensó que se había presentado una emergencia "verdadera" y que podías estar en problemas...- y ahí aparecía esa objetividad que tanto admiraba de Sterling...él había sido incapaz de anteponerse a cualquier evento en su necesidad de ver a su estrellita.

-Max yo trate de ubicarla..! ó justificándose

-Bien, tal vez debiste esforzaste un poco más. No?.

Rick se detuvo...de pronto le parecía que todo el mundo estaba en su contra! Por qué nadie se ponía en su lugar! Minmei tenía ese poder sobre él y no lo podía evitar. Sabía que quería a Lisa también pero ella era una obstinada que en vez de solucionar sus problemas lo primero que hizo fue darle la espalda! Nadie se ponía a pensar el infierno que estaba viviendo con esa decisión que sabía debía tomar con su vida de dejar atrás a Minmei para siempre o simplemente quedarse sin la mejor persona que jamás había conocido pero no le era fácil. Lisa era tan elocuente cuando hacían el amor pero ni siquiera había intentado decirle lo que sentía ni lo que esperaba de él y él simplemente estaba aterrado de tomar la iniciativa cuando se trataba de ella...se trataba de la condenada Capitana Hayes! La Mujer más difícil del planeta! Era imposible mirarla a cara y olvidarse de todas sus malditas condecoraciones...no podía tratarla como a cualquiera!

Max lo miraba tratando de descifrar su expresión, cuando él le contesto con toda la serenidad que podía fingir

-Sabes lo que es no tener idea de cómo tratar a una mujer a quien no puedes descifrar? Sabes lo intimidante que es siquiera pensar en ser lo suficientemente bueno para ella? Con Minmei yo sé cómo actuar, ella es más como yo en cambio con Lisa es todo tan difícil...con ella, a pesar de conocerla, todo es tan malditamente complicado.

-Creo que debes quitarle el uniforme...- opinó simplemente al recordar lo mucho que los pilotos la admiraban como mujer pero a la vez ninguno se atrevía a avanzar y acercarse, como hombre por su mismo Rango más que todo.

-Cómo? Exclamo sintiendo que se le subían los colores al rostro. Max lo miro sorprendido...

-Eso fue una metáfora...!,, exclamó deteniéndose en seco - me refería a que te estás yendo por el lado profesional cuando debieras verla como la gran mujer que es...-y le guiñó un ojo con picardía al agregar, simplemente por molestarlo- aunque literalmente puede ser una buena idea a menos...-y se detuvo de golpe, recordando las palabras de su esposa, de la repentina cercanía y la actitud cómplice de la pareja- creo que mejor me detengo en este punto. Sabes, Rick. A veces me gustaría hablar contigo claramente y que nos dejemos de cosas de adolescentes . Te estimo. Te considero mi mejor amigo y de verdad quisiera ayudarte a algo mas que combatir gigantes pero tú no confías y de verdad siento que no puedes ver el bosque por los arboles...

Rick observo a la distancia, a las ruinas del SDF 1 que asomaban sobre los hangares como si con eso pudiera ver quien estaba en el puente en ese momento y no lo miro cuando le dijo

-Lisa Hayes, es mi única familia, por llamarla de algún modo, una compañera de verdad. Ha estado conmigo de una forma u otra desde que llegue a Ciudad Macross. -se volvió a mirarlo- tú y yo somos amigos pero no se ha dado la oportunidad de hablar porque como dices, no nos hemos dado el tiempo además tú tienes una familia. Max, quizá a veces la gente hace cosas que el resto puede no entender...me refiero a que ni siquiera yo sé por qué corro donde Minmei cada vez que me llama si está claro que ella y yo no tenemos futuro. Y Lisa, Lisa ...-no sabía cómo encontrar las palabras ni cuáles eran las correctas simplemente suspiro y finalmente confeso - entendí que había algo especial en ella cuando tuve que sacarla de la Base Sarah, desde ahí comenzaron a ocurrir cosas, tu sabes, lo de Dólzar...la ausencia de Minmei, sus decepciones con un imbécil que no vale la pena nombrar... hemos sido un ejemplo perfecto de lo que puede ser una relación de amor y odio y no lo digo tan literalmente porque quizás pasábamos más tiempo odiándonos que ..."amándonos " en el sentido estricto de la palabra, creo que ni siquiera habíamos intentado agradarnos y de pronto nos encontramos demasiado involucrados- pronuncio finalmente- y ahora que tenemos la posibilidad de terminar los odios y empezar a amarnos como podríamos decir...yo hago algo que la ha hecho comenzar a odiarme de nuevo...

Max sacudió la cabeza tratando de entenderlo...

-Entiendo que no puedo separar a una de la otra por más que quiera y no sé...sé que está mal querer del mismo modo a ambas...no se Max...francamente hace un mes ni siquiera soñaba estar en este predicamento...todo con Lisa no pasaba de fantasías..

-Bien. Quizás es mejor que estés solo. Puedes ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva

-Pero la extraño...mucho. Siento que algo me falta pero sé que si Minmei regresa en cualquier momento abriré los brazos.

Max le palmeo el hombro y le dio un empujoncillo para que avanzara.

-Cuando quieras hablar, cuenta conmigo

-Gracias Max

-Que harás esta noche? puedes venir a casa a cenar

-No gracias...me siento agotado con todo esto..

-Entiendo...-le dijo mientras entraban al edificio para hacer el reporte del vuelo

Oooo0000000000000000000000...000

Claudia y Lisa bebían una copa en un pequeño bar que la morena solía frecuenta con Roy.

Si bien Lisa se había puesto su uniforme y se había preparado para ir a trabajar, aun sabiendo que debía controlar al Skull y al Bermellón, esta vez fue Sammie quién le rogo que cambiara su turno, pues en la noche ella saldría con Khonda, quien se había convertido en algo así como su pretendiente. Lisa accedió, impulsada por temor a su propia debilidad, a hacer una escena de esas que ya había dejado atrás y recriminarle a Rick Hunter el más mínimo error que pudiese cometer durante su patrullaje.

Claudia observo a su amiga por un instante, notó que se había acentuado en ella la expresión triste aunque sus ojos ya no parecían al borde del llanto. Claudia entendía perfectamente su dolor, porque para ella le parecía más llevadero haber perdido a Roy por la muerte que por otra mujer, luego de tanto esperar porque se decidiera a sentar cabeza. Pero también sabía que Lisa podría superarlo, ella era una mujer fuerte que simplemente se estaba dando una licencia para ser normal luego de llevar toda una vida de obligaciones...

-Lisa- comenzó mientras revolvía su Martini con gesto serio- hoy el almirante me citó a su despacho...me pregunto por qué estabas cambiando tus asignaciones y bueno, le dije que estabas pasando por una situación complicada... no entré en mayores detalles pero sabes que para Henry Gloval todas nosotras somos como sus polluelos y está preocupado. Le explique que hoy fue Sammie quien insistió en cambiar la asignación pero me sugirió que te pidiera que hablaras con Emerson y que si hay algo en tu turno que te molesta le solicitaras un cambio formal.

-qué vergüenza.-susurró ruborizándose- ya sabía yo que estaba siendo exagerada...Rick no puede interponerse en mi deber...simplemente debo verlo como a otro soldad cualquiera.

-Vamos, niña!...ambas sabemos que no es un simple soldado! No digas estupideces. Creo que ya es hora que recojas tu corazón de donde sea que este tirado y vuelvas a ser tú misma, enfréntalo...sé que él también tiene mucho que decirte

-Has hablado con él? - se ilusiono ella, su mirada se ilumino por un segundo solo por la emoción de que Hunter hubiese preguntado por ella

-Mira...el día D, el señor casanova llego a tu casa, pero tú estabas en el limbo amiga, tanto que ni te percataste que fui a abrir la puerta y te deje sola. Me dijo que quería pedirte perdón por lo que había pasado pero yo le pedí que lo olvidara por un tiempo.

-Pero, por qué..

-Estás loca si crees que le daría la chance de verte así de destrozada por su causa, Lisa. Se comportó como un total idiota aquel día, por lo menos que no se saliera con la suya de pedir disculpas y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Creo conocerte y sé que le habrías perdonado al primer puchero - rió con diversión cuando le contó- Francamente lo he tenido a raya todos estos días, el muy tonto me pregunta a mi si puede verte, obviamente le he dicho que aún no es momento. Que espere a que se te quite la cólera, pero insiste en cuando va a ser eso y me fascina enormemente decirle que ni siquiera te lo he consultado...

Lisa sonrió divertida por la ocurrencia pero sintiendo pena por él..

-Bien...si debo ser honesta contigo creo que Rick Hunter y yo debemos hablar. Lo nuestro si bien no es un noviazgo ha ido más allá de una simple amistad. Creo que no debo dejar de hablarle para siempre. Debo hablar con él y decirle lo que siento y si él no me corresponde deberé asumirlo.

-Creo que ya estoy oyendo a la Lisa que conozco- respondió ella en medio de una sonrisa alzando su copa.- salud por eso!

-Salud, Claudia...y más vale que lo haga ahora, antes de que me arrepienta..

-Estas segura? Así de rápido..?

-No ha sido así de rápido, Claudia, ya había pensado en llamarlo hoy para decirle que nos viéramos en alguna parte, pero lo que me has contado me ha dado más valor . Que más puede ocurrir que sea más terrible de lo que el otro día?

Claudia se acomodo en la silla cruzándose de brazos.

-Si, que más, No? - la miro deseando realmente que sus problemas terminaran. Tomó su bolso y se paró junto a ella- Aún tengo un par de cosas por hacer así que me voy contigo...

Al salir del local ambas se protegieron del frio...

-Buenas noches y saluda a Rick de mi parte- sonrió la morena mientras Lisa hacia parar un taxi y una vez adentro le contestaba con una sonrisa tranquila

-Seguro.

-Adiós!-exclamó mientras pensaba en medio de un suspiro "Espero que al fin puedan entenderse"

0000000000====:000000000

En medio del caos y la confusión en la que se había sumergido Lynn Minmei y a pesar de su necesidad de re encontrarse con Rick Hunter, ella había dado un rodeo de un par de días para aclarar sus ideas y tratar de dilucidar como podría explicar los giros de su relación con Kyle si Rick se lo pedía, porque estaba convencida que regresaba a la vida de su viejo amigo y eterno enamorado para quedarse en ella. Nadie en el mundo podía entregarle lo que esperaba de Rick. Ni siquiera dudaba que el pudiera oponerse...eso estaba fuera de cualquier razonamiento...Rick la amaba, Rick la iba a entender.

Cuando Rick oyó el timbre aquella noche se preparaba un café, mientras escuchaba las noticias y si bien en ellas oyó nombrar a Minmei no le dio mayor importancia y siguió en lo suyo, mientras trataba de tomar el consejo de Max, de estar solo ...

-Sera Lisa?-, se preguntó con una emoción inexplicable pues, por la hora, ella era la unica que podía llegar a su casa sin previo aviso a la hora que fuera.-no ¡!...sigue disgustada conmigo ...

La silueta que quedo ante él era lo que menos esperaba ver en el mundo, se quedó viéndola un segundo preguntándose si era real...

-Minmei- balbuceó,

- Hola Rick. – susurró apenas sin alzar la vista

-Errr qué tal Minmei,- contesto confundido ante la inesperada visita

-Puedo pasar- consultó sin dejar de mirar el piso, él llegó a considerar un segundo su respuesta, le extrañaba que aparte de la sorpresa no sintiera mayor emoción respecto de esa inesperada visita, quizá su remordimiento para con Lisa era más fuerte que todo

-Si claro- susurró preguntándose qué le habría pasado

-Debí llamarte primero. Discúlpame Rick no quiero importunarte…-se excusó y la voz le temblaba

-Oye mis amigos no tienen que llamar!- ...-contestó tratando de sonreír...que había dicho? Mis amigos no tienen que llamar? Estaba poniendo a Minmei en el sector "amigos" sin siquiera pensarlo...y ella se echó a llorar, Rick no entendía nada- pero qué pasa?- le preguntó con preocupación. Ella lo miró al fin con la expresión más triste que jamás Rick hubiese recordado haber visto en ella...y el no sintió nada excepto una cierta desazón al entender que realmente estaba sufriendo...

Ella solo siguió sollozando mientras le miraba fijamente, Rick se inclinó hacia ella cuando la vio temblar cercanía que Minmei cerró al echársele a llorar abrazándolo del pecho y esa repentina reacción lo sorprendió más que todo

-Por qué no entramos hace mucho frio aquí- consulto mientras ella sólo sollozaba contra su pecho- tranquilízate, trató de confortarla cerrando sus brazos tras su espalda- No pasa nada


	7. Destino

Hola, este es el último capitulo, ruego me disculpen si me alejo del conflicto zentraedi y me enfoco en lo personal. Esa era mi promesa para Hayase.

Gracias a todas por dejarme sus reviews, son muy importantes para mí. Me alegra que les gustara hasta ahora.

Humildemente, yo

=====oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOoooooooooo

"creo que el destino nos ha traído hasta aquí  
>y que deberíamos estar juntos<br>pero no lo estamos "

Lisa bajó del coche sintiéndose algo intimidada. No sabía de qué modo iniciar la conversación, si mostrarse molesta o simplemente dejar que Rick le contara su parte de la historia. Había imaginado todos los escenarios posibles para el momento en que volviera a encontrarse con él.

Iba a tocar el timbre pero se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba entreabierta. Tuvo la intención de abrir sin avisar pero se detuvo en seco al oír la voz de Minmei en el interior de la casa, más aun cuando escuchaba claramente lo que ella estaba pidiendo con un tono patéticamente desesperado

- sé que tu me quieres Rick, por eso vine. Por favor deja me quede! Sé que es mucha molestia pero no te estorbaré. No tengo a nadie más a quién acudir. Por favor Rick…por favor…!

Lisa cerró los ojos rogando que Rick se negara, que le dijera que no, pero la respuesta de él fue lo que termino de matar todas sus esperanzas y determinaciones

-No creo que haya problema Minmei . Si eso es lo que quieres -y lo había dicho como si permitirle quedarse en su casa fuese la cosa más normal del mundo. Aún cuando no pudo identificar que emoción transmitía esa aceptación, el simple hecho de que accediera a la solicitud de la mujer que había sido el amor de su vida acabó con la esperanza de ella de ser parte importante para él y entendió que ya no tenía nada más que buscar en esa casa, nada más que buscar en él..

-no puedo creerlo...-murmuró cerrando la puerta echándose a correr a todo lo que daba, mientras sentía que toda ella se iba cayendo en pedazos con cada paso que daba. Se sintió avergonzada y traicionada mucho más que la última vez. Todo había terminado para ella y preferiría morirse antes de que enfrentarlo de nuevo. No podía evitar sentir que su mundo entero se había derrumbado! Quizás era su culpa por crearse falsas expectativas sobre una relación que solo parecía haber existido en su cabeza. Quizás ese era el punto, quizás solo ella había considerado todo como algo serio.

Le faltaba el aliento tanto por su loca carrera como por la angustia que se instalaba en su pecho como puño que estaba apretando su corazón. Tuvo que sostenerse de un poste para no caer y trato de recobrar el aliento con desesperación.

Un solitario hombre que pasaba se acercó a ella preocupado al verla agitada y aferrándose al metal como si de eso dependiera su vida.

-Oiga le pasa algo, se siente mal o qué?.-consulto con curiosidad

-Nada, sólo déjeme sola.-contesto en un grito ahogado sintiendo rabia de que cualquiera pidiese ver el estado en el que estaba pero hasta esa suplica se escuchó como una orden. De pronto sentía que todo el mundo molestaba, quería ser invisible para que nadie pudiera ver su miseria.-el hombre se encogió de hombros y se alejó, pensando que quizá la mujer se había excedido con las copas...

-Qué hago ahora...-se pegunto mentalmente, estaba perdida- Dios...que voy a hacer ahora?..

00000000000OOOOOOOooooooooo

Minmei había guardado un silencio contemplativo mientras observaba a Rick. Su arsenal de quejas, recriminaciones y lamentos parecía haberse acabado y Rick se sintió aliviado de que el monologo autocompasivo de la muchacha se acabara. Le sorprendía enormemente enterarse de ese modo de la desgraciada existencia que Minmei había llevado los últimos años pero le sorprendía aun mas que no hiciera nada por remediarlo y finalmente tener que huir para salir de ese mundo tan miserable por mucho glamour, destellos y luces que parecía tener cuando se lo veía desde afuera.

-Rick! ..le interrumpió ella como recordando algo importante mientras lo miraba ordenar las mantas mientras improvisaba una cama en el sofá- deje mis cosas en el hotel...

-bueno, supongo que podrás arreglártelas con una de mis pijamas- le contesto serenamente. A pesar de lo bien que se sentía que Minmei lo hubiese elegido y que estuviera con él tenía la desconfianza de que en cualquier momento Kyle viniera, derribara su puerta y se la llevara de regreso a ese mundo que la chica ahora parecía detestar. Además Minmei tenía una única opción más aparte de quedarse en su casa y era seguir sola, pero ella era incapaz de subsistir por sí misma. Era como una princesa que siempre lo había tenido todo. -mañana podemos ir a buscar tus cosas al hotel. Quédate tranquila, Minmei.

Ella se levantó con una gran sonrisa en los labios y lo abrazó tan fuerte como sus brazos se lo permitían.

-Gracias Rick...susurró con alivio. El la abrazo también, en medio de un suspiro. Estaba satisfecho, por llamarlo de algún modo, de que ella estuviera ahí y que se estuviera proyectando a su lado como siempre lo deseó pero, aquel sentimiento carecía de la emoción que había esperado sentir. Supuso que se debía a lo en deuda que se sentía para con Lisa. A pesar de tener a la misma señorita Macross entre sus brazos no podía sacarse de la mente el recuerdo de la capitana.

OooooooooOooooooooo

Claudia temió estar viendo visiones aquella noche cuando ingreso al bar y vio a Lisa sentada en un rincón de la barra con la mirada perdida mientras bebía y cantaba en voz baja. Quiso acercarse pero entendió por su expresión que debía dejarla sola. Sentía curiosidad de saber qué barbaridad había cometido Rick Hunter ahora. No se imaginaba que la vida para ambos había dado un giro totalmente inesperado con la repentina llegada de Lynn Minmei a la ciudad .

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Mientras tanto aquella noche, Rick tenía la vista fija en el techo, como era su costumbre cuando estaba en problemas. Sabía que Minmei estaba en su cama durmiendo plácidamente mientras él se preguntaba qué le iba a decir a Lisa, cómo podía explicarle el hecho de que M:nmei estuviese viviendo en su casa?. Sería tan cierto que ella estaba pensando en renunciar a su carrera y no fuera un berrinche pasajero? Pensar que Minmei podría quedarse a su lado lo hacia sentir extraño porque si bien siempre lo había deseado también siempre le había parecido imposible al mismo tiempo . Quizá debía esperar ver el giro que tomarían las cosas ahora. Sin embargo con Lisa habían demasiados cabos sueltos, se había retirado de su vida cuando al fin entendía que era importante para él dejándolo confundido. Tenía que decirle que Minmei estaba en su casa? Ni siquiera había tenido un acercamiento románico con ella por lo que prefería esperar. Llevaba años en eso por lo que no le era difícil esperar un poco más con mayor razón cuando el mismo no se sentía tan emocionado por los hechos.

Suspiró y a su mente vinieron los recuerdos de las peleas, los encuentros y los momentos que había vivido con Lisa y sintió un verdadero deseo de tener claridad en sus sentimientos y entender que era lo que realmente quería, pero aun así, aunque tuviera la certeza de amar a Lisa no podía abandonar a Minmei a su suerte en ese momento en que estaba tan desvalida. Prefirió no pensar más se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos para tratar de dormir.

00000000000000

Las chicas habían dejado de murmurar y de mirar de reojo a la Comandante Hayes, no se convencían del todo acerca de los rumores de que se la había visto sola y ebria durante la madrugada... Vanessa la observó compadeciéndose.

- Pobre Lisa, el Capitán Hunter es un desconsiderado...que habrá hecho ahora?

-Bueno- murmuró Sammie recordando las viejas novelas que veía en compañía de su abuela cuando niña-quizá el rompió con ella porque no la ama...o peor aún, ama a otra...

Kki simplemente apretó sus manos con rabia

-Hombres! ...ojala pudiera enviárselos a una Corte Moral o algo así...la Comandante no merece sufrir después de todo lo que hizo por él...

-bueno cuando no te aman, simplemente no te aman...-agrego la pelirroja con dramatismo-es mejor sufrir más temprano que tarde, Imagínense si...

-Señoritas!- Llamo a la calma la Comandante Grant, -sería bien recibido el cese de esos rumores que solo están entorpeciendo el que podamos seguir la frecuencias en la radio.-miro a Lisa de reojo pero ella estaba absorta en su tragedia. Su palidez natural destacaba como nunca las oscuras bolsas bajo sus ojos que el maquillaje no pudo ocultar. "Ese amiguito tuyo está acabando con la vida y la carrera de nuestra mejor amiga, Roy...si al menos estuvieras aquí para darle la patada en el trasero que se merece, no lo pensarías dos veces- pensó suspirando. Las chicas guardaron silencio más que todo porque el Almirante Gloval había ingresado al Puente.

-Buenos días, señoritas

-Buenos días, señor-contestaron todas con seriedad marcial.

-alguna novedad?. - se paró en medio de las comandantes como era su costumbre mientras sacaba su pipa.

-negativo, señor-murmuro Lisa, que había salido de su mundo gracias a su saludo.

Henry Gloval se detuvo a mirarla y por un momento la desconoció.

-Comandante, tal vez sería oportuno que se presentara en la enfermería. Usted está demasiado pálida y ojerosa esta mañana. Se siente realmente bien...?

La pregunta tuvo el mismo efecto que un golpe en el estómago...por qué le preguntaba si estaba bien si se había preocupado especialmente de cubrir cada detalle de los mencionados con un kilo de maquillaje. Qué cara tendría realmente que hasta el trio murmuraba descaradamente a sus espaldas.

-quizás no sería mala idea...-le dijo Claudia mirándola con seriedad

-estoy bien!-exclamo pero al darse cuenta de que quizás había alzado demasiado la voz repitió mas suavemente-estoy bien gracias...solo quisiera un minuto para beber un café

Adelante, Lisa...-le contesto el Almirante poniéndole una mano en el hombro...Lisa quiso echarse a llorar contra él, porque era lo más parecido a un padre que le quedaba, pero se contuvo, estaba actuando demasiado ridículamente ni siquiera se reconocía a si misma

-Gracias señor.

-Sammie cubre a Lisa.-pidió Claudia mientras observaba salir a su amiga

Sammie se levantó rápidamente al puesto de comando sin evitar mirar como Lisa se alejaba.

-Está segura que la Comandante Hayes no está enferma, Claudia

-Bien...tanto así como enferma, no lo creo señor. Solo está agotada.

El asintió, preguntándose si eso tenía algo que ver con el silencio que había en la frecuencia desde el momento en que Lisa comenzó a cambiar sus turnos. Era viejo, pero poseía un muy buen sentido de observación y sabía que entre la Comandante y el Capitán Hunter había mucho mas de lo que se podía ver en la superficie. Solo esperaba que no afectara a ninguno de los dos en sus rendimientos profesionales porque ahí si, tendrían problemas...

OOOOoooooo

Claudia llego a su lado, en la pequeña cocina junto al puente, Lisa estaba de pie con su tazón en la mano

-Vamos lisa...pensé que ya habías decidido qué hacer con tu vida...ayer parecías tan decidida, amiga!. Qué nueva estupidez cometió ahora Rick Hunter para tenerte en estado zombie...

-nada Claudia, no ha hecho nada que deba recriminarle.

-Y entonces?

-Minmei regreso. Está en su casa.

Oh...-eso era lo único que podía quitarle las palabras de la boca a Claudia

-por eso no quiero ir a enfermería, no quiero que me den días de reposo para darme un montón de horas libres para rumiar mi desdicha en soledad y repetirme una y otra vez por qué Rick no la rechazó a ella o mejor dicho por que tenía que elegirme a mi después de todo. Un par de noches locas pudo haberlas tenido con cualquiera...no tengo por qué ser tan especial para el...

-pues yo no sé qué decir. No quiero ilusionarte pero de verdad me parece que Rick no piensa que tú seas cualquiera...el problema es que el aun no quiere crecer.

-Pero Minmei está con el ahora!-exclamo y Claudia pudo notar la desesperación que encerraban esas palabras.- Mírame, me siento el ser con menos valor del planeta...no sé porque me cuesta tanto retomar mi vida y olvidarme de él, no puedo, preferiría irme al otro lado del mundo con tal de no verle otra vez. Ya no se trata de verlo y aclarar cosas, es que simplemente ya no soy capaz de verlo, Claudia...yo creí...yo me ilusione con lo que podía pasar mañana y el maldito solo esperaba que Minmei tocara otra vez a su puerta...debiera odiarlo , Claudia, con todo mis ser por esto. Pero solo consigo odiarme a mí misma porque soy incapaz de odiarlo!, lo amo aun a pesar de todo y solo Dios sabe que daría todos mis honores y mi existencia entera si con eso el pudiera ver quien soy y sé que soy mejor que esa muñeca que tiene en su casa ahora

Claudia solo hizo una mueca mientras ella continuaba entono reflexivo mirando a un punto invisible en el piso

-Por más que lo he pensado no se me ocurre que asignación pedir para salir de aquí , quiero desaparecer del mapa...no creo que él me busque dadas las circunstancias pero quiero estar lo más lejos posible si me entran las ganas de ver sus malditos ojos azules nuevamente...-y suspiro, en medio de un gemido mientras se cubría la cara con su mano libre.-odio estar así. De todos los hombres del mundo debía fijarme en él, obsesionarme con él...sabía desde que lo conocí que era un patada en el trasero y que no sería ningún aporte positivo en mi vida..

-Bueno, te devolvió la ilusión, querida. Hizo que la sangre volviera a arder en tus venas,...acaso no es algo que debas agradecer?..

-para qué...de qué sirvió?, si al momento en que debía valorar lo que le entregue lo único que hizo fue tomar mis sentimientos y pisotearlos como si se tratara de basura..

-Lisa, él no conoce tus sentimientos-le recordó ella.

Lisa la miro preguntándose de qué lado estaba

-pues sé que no hay que ser científico ara darse cuenta de lo que siento después de todo lo que hicimos.

-Algunos hombres necesitan más que eso, querida. Te olvidas que eres su superior? Recuerdas que hasta antes de él y después de Karl ningún hombre había roto tus barreras. Eres la persona más importante de esta base después del Almirante, además está claro que en ese aspecto él es un bobo que quizá necesita más iluminación

Ella iba a contestar, pero simplemente sacudió la cabeza. Se acercó a lavar su tazón y le sonrió

-Mejor vamos a hacer algo más útil que hablar de Richard Hunter.- Claudia asintió sonriéndole de vuelta .

-Dame un par de minutos y te sigo. Le contestó

EL puente estaba tranquilo, las tres oficiales estaban ocupadas recibiendo información acerca de actividad sospechosa cerca de los límites de la ciudad, por lo que no prestaron atención cuando Lisa regreso a sus puesto, excepto Sammie que le cedió su lugar.

Vanessa, en un último intento de unir a la pareja , le sugirió usando como pretexto la Fiesta de Navidad.

-Por qué no invitas a Rick le encantará acompañarte

-no creo que él pueda asistir- le contesto Lisa sin siquiera pensar

-se supone que hoy es su día libre- inquirió pensativa

-está en casa con un resfriado horrible…-respondió, queriendo haber sido más creativa

La voz de Sammie irrumpió en los altoparlantes indicando la emergencia

-Aquí Base de seguridad en tierra fuerzas Zentraedi atacan la sección industrial…

Lisa se incorporó y comenzó a dar las órdenes por frecuencia. Claudia llegó corriendo a su lado.

-No le avisarás a Rick?- consultó sabiendo que todos las unidades debían estar disponibles en cada emergencia declarada

-No quiero molestarlo. Es su día libre.

-Pero es una emergencia…

-Max y Miriya están activos, no creo que Rick Hunter pueda hacer la diferencia si ya tengo a todos los hombres disponibles en el aire- la miró seriamente- Además, hasta puedo escucharlo recriminarme el que haya interrumpido esa "luna de miel" por celos y no estoy dispuesta a hacerme cargo de eso.

Claudia suspiró y se ajustó el cintillo del intercomunicador. No iba a decirle cómo debía hacer su trabajo.

En tanto Excedore y Gloval llegaban a la conclusión que este era un nuevo ataque dirigido a apoderarse de alguna matriz de protocultura, dado que según reportes los zentraedis sólo parecían actuar en defensa más que atacando. El distrito industrial había sido evacuado y la alerta se extendió a toda la ciudad. Cuando Rick se enteró del caos, lo hizo a través de las noticas y no podía creer que Lisa no le llamara a combate.

Lisa ya sabe dónde encontrarme y ahora está en su turno-se dijo mientras se ponía el traje de combate, se dirigió a la cocina indicándole a Minmei que no se preocupara pues iba a regresar pronto. Ella le miró con el rostro compungido y le dijo,

-Rick, si algo te sucediera no sé lo que haría, ¡prométeme por favor que te vas a cuidar!-exclamó como una súplica.

Rick corrió a la Base, corrió al Skull y se unió al combate a velocidad de la luz, reemplazando su enojo inicial con la preocupación por la seguridad de la Ciudad. Max y Miriya le dieron la bienvenida por la frecuencia y Lisa simplemente comprendió que una vez más él hacía lo que se le antojaba.

Los zentraedis habían logrado su objetivo y se replegaron hacia un punto desconocido llevándose su trofeo. Con Khyron a la cabeza era imposible que fueran derrotados. El gigante era movido por el odio más puro.

Cuando todo parecía volver a la calma todo el centro de la ciudad se iluminó y se cubrió de llamas. Khyron, EL Destructor había hecho estallar varias bombas distribuidas estratégicamente en el centro de la ciudad, como un presente navideño que los micronianos no debían olvidar. Menos cuando ese ataque era el principio de lo que él consideraba el final de la raza humana.

Max, muy a su pesar debió regresar a la ciudad, para ayudar a apagar el fuego, siguiendo las ´órdenes de Rick. Lo más gratificante para él fue poder unir a las familias que por alguna razón habían quedado atrapados en el incendio.

Finalmente sus labores acabaron ya entrada la noche y ambos se encontraron en las pistas rumbo a la base.

-Misión cumplida, jefe- sonrió Max con gesto cansado

-así es…-le contestó con gesto ausente

-Te enteraste de la Fiesta del Puente? – consultó- tal vez si invitas a la Comandante acepte y finalmente logren llegar a un acuerdo

-No lo creo, Max- respondió – tengo otro compromiso

Max se sorprendió, pero no le preguntó nada simplemente siguió caminando a su lado

-Miriya y yo estaremos en la casa. Si gustas puedes llamarme en caso de que tu compromiso lo amerite. –le guiño un ojo

-Minmei está en mi casa desde ayer. Max.

Sterling dejó caer la quijada ante la sorpresa.

-Vaya…-fue todo lo que pudo responder.

-De cualquier manera, Lisa no ha intentado ubicarme, incluso hoy no me informó del ataque ni me llamó cuando se declaró la emergencia.

-Vaya…-repitió él- imagino que tiene sus razones

-Claro. Ella no quiere verme… ni oírme ni nada. Tanto que empezó a mezclar el trabajo con lo personal- contestó con fastidio.

-deténganse ahí ustedes dos!- fue la orden que ambos oyeron a sus espaldas, y antes de que pudieran volverse Miriya había brincado a la espalda de su marido

-Cariño!- exclamó gratamente sorprendido Max, arreglándose los lentes que casi se le habían caído

-hola, guapos…!-exclamó haciéndolos reír, mientras se situaba entre ambos y los tomaba a cada uno del brazo. Rick sonrió sinceramente. Los Sterling solían tener ese efecto sedante sobre él. Era agradable por un momento siquiera olvidarse de sus propios problemas. Con su llegada, Miriya detuvo la charla personal e hizo que el par de amigos bromeara un rato antes de despedirse.

OOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooo...

Si alguno de los dos hubiese adivinado que el destino iba a reunirlos a la salida de aquel turno, a orillas de la laguna donde reposaba el SDF 1 ninguno de los dos hubiese llegado a la cita. Ël porque estaba demasiado molesto con ella por no haberlo llamado durante la emergencia y ella porque estaba demasiado dolida ante el silencio de él respecto de todo.

Pero ninguno de los dos quiso escapar del encuentro, puesto que se acercaron el uno al otro como si lo hubiesen programado. Rick la observo un segundo antes de romper el silencio

-Hablé con Vanessa, ella me dijo que tu dijiste estaba enfermo y en cama, es mentira, Lisa . Debiste haberme llamado desde la primera orden de despegue -le dijo sin ocultar su enojo, las formalidades triviales como un saludo no eran necesarias dadas las circunstancias-

Ella mantuvo la mirada de los ojos azules y parecía no sentir ninguna emoción cuando le contesto, ignorando la recriminación del muchacho

-debieras ser más discreto cuando tienes visitas en u casa. Anoche fui a verte y la puerta estaba abierta. Sé todo lo de Minmei.

Touche! Esa era la respuesta menos esperada del mundo, Rick estaba preparado para responder a cualquier otra cosa, menos eso, por lo que se abstuvo cuando ya había abierto la boca...que podía responder ? Serviría de algo que le dijera que no se sentía tan bien como lo había imaginado? Podría ella entenderlo?...bajo la vista y esa expresión de nada que decir termino con la paciencia de la Comandante que dio media vuelta y se fue sin decir palabra...Rick la observo por un momento mientras se alejaba...no podía permitir que lisa volviera a marcharse así debía decir algo...lo que fuera pero no podía dejarla ir así..

Avanzo rápidamente para darle alcance mientras la detenía por un brazo y de un solo movimiento la detenía y la hacía volverse a él tan intempestivamente que todo había resultado en un abrazo medio forzado. Ella agradeció haberse tragado sus ganas de llorar a causa del enojo que la invadía, pero se protegió poniendo una tímida distancia con sus brazos contra el pecho de Rick. Había quedado tan cerca de él que Rick pudo oler la fragancia de sus cabellos, lo que lanzo a su corazón en una violenta carrera,. Dios, aquellas emociones antes solo estaban reservadas para Minmei ¡! .Lisa juraría haberlo sentido temblar por un momento y cuando alzó la vista para encontrar su mirada pudo ver que sus ojos brillaban...Pero fue ella la que no estaba dispuesta a ceder. Se liberó de su abrazo mientras Rick descubría en su rostro esa expresión que tanto odiaba y que hasta había olvidado. Era la Reina del Hielo en todo su esplendor, mirándolo de una manera tan glacial que el llego a odiarla, del mismo modo en que la odiaba cuando recién la había conocido. Y la odio aun más cuando la oyó decir, como si estuviera recitándole un memorándum

-suficiente Capitán Hunter!. Mis más sinceras congratulaciones por su nueva vida.

Hizo ademan de volverse para seguir su camino pero él la detuvo otra vez del brazo, con fuerza, mientras apretaba el puño que le quedaba libre con rabia. Lisa se volvió y simplemente lo fulmino con la mirada.

-se acabó, Capitán! Lo que sea que haya sido. -de un tirón se liberó mientras murmuraba- debo irme-. Y se alejaba serenamente sin mirar atrás

-Maldita sea, maldita sea Lisa Hayes..!.-mascullo casi con desesperación pero no había nada que hacer. Ella acababa de sacarlo de su vida relegándolo a su viejo status de subordinado detestable. Ella había elegido por él.

Ella había elegido.

OOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooOOOOO

Al llegar a su casa esa noche se encontró con la muchacha sumida en la penumbra mientras sollozaba, al verle, Minmei se quitó el llanto de los ojos y se acercó a saludarlo con verdadero alivio. Si bien estaba sorprendido y agradecido por la preocupación de la muchacha tenía demasiado presente que la mejor persona que había pasado por su vida, había salido por la puerta de enfrente, justo ante sus narices y él ni había hecho nada por evitarlo. Quizás se regodeaba en su sueño hecho realidad...pero no entendía por qué ese sueño le parecía tan insípido ahora que se había vuelto realidad. Le alegró que al menos alguien estuviese preocupado por él.

Minmei se había esmerado para hacer esa noche especial...estaba ansiosa de sentir esa emoción en Rick, esa emoción que le traspasa la piel cuando estaba con ella y que extrañamente no había podido sentir en ningún momento desde que había vuelto. Entendía que la vida de los militares era difícil, pero ya había planeado qué hacer para que la vida de ambos cambiara. Ya había pensado en que venía ahora...ella y Rick comenzando una vida juntos, él dejando el ejército y ella el espectáculo...casados y con un par de hijos...no podía ser de otro modo, Rick iba a aceptarlo, Rick hacia todo lo que ella pedía y lo mas importante era que Rick la amaba. Mientras él observaba la mesa tan cándidamente adornada, recordó que Lisa estaba sola pero no podía olvidar que Lisa lo había mirado como si no significara nada, que Lisa lo había despachado sin ninguna contemplación...y Minmei estaba ahí, como siempre lo había soñado...la vida no podía ser más benévola en ese aspecto al darle una nueva oportunidad cuando todas las puertas con Lisa se habían cerrado más herméticamente que las compuertas del satélite fabrica.

. Lo hice para ti – contestó la muchacha abrazándolo por la espalda cuando lo escucho admirarse del pastel, Rick se volvió a mirarla por sobre el hombro, sorprendido ante esa demostración de cariño-Mi dulce Rick, estaba muy preocupada. Crees que algún día dejaras de servir en el ejército?. Piénsalo por favor porque no quiero perderte jamás, nunca mas

=====oooOoOO=OOO=OO=O=OO=O=

Rato más tarde, Rick se había cambiado y ambos estaban sentados a la mesa.

-Feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo Rick. Murmuró ella apasionadamente mientras encendía la única vela del pastel

-Y que pasemos mucho años juntos, muchos-respondió esperanzado mientras se levantaba y aceptaba aquel tibio beso que la cantante se había acercado a darle por sobre la mesa.

Cayeron sobre la cama sin demasiado preámbulo, Minmei parecía desesperada, como si alcanzar ese nivel le traería de regreso al Rick amoroso y emotivo que no podía identificar en él, Rick en cambio estaba respondiendo más por instinto que por emoción y eso empezaba a desesperarlo...de pronto sentía que todo lo que estaba haciendo era por venganza, por demostrarle a Lisa que le importaba una mierda que lo hubiese dejado, pero cuando oía las melancólicas palabras de amor que Minmei le susurraba recordaba que la chica a el amor de su vida, que debía cerrar los ojos y abandonarse al sentimiento y a las sensaciones que quizá se habían dormido por tantas decepciones... y se dejó ir finalmente, se entregó a la voz de su cuerpo que había despertado a las caricias y besos anhelantes de Minmei, pero no estaba preparado para lo que eso iba a significar, porque en el momento en que la poseía de manera desesperada y que sentía debía liberarse un nombre emergió de su garganta en medio de un gemido doloroso...un nombre que ninguno de los dos imaginaba escuchar

La muchacha sintió un dolor hasta ahora desconocido, repentino y punzante, que le lastimaba en el pecho...se apretó aun más al cuerpo de Rick mientras no podía evitar las lágrimas...estuvo así un par de minutos y fue cuando ella aflojo su abrazo que él se tendió de espaldas en la cama sintiéndose culpable y miserable

Ella no había dicho nada aun, simplemente temía que la culpa de toso fuese suya, porque en su empeño de escupir su descontento y miseria, no se había detenido a pensar en él, en preguntarle que había sido su vida en el tiempo en que ella vivía en la burbuja de la fama, no le pregunto que sentía y que había pasado cuando ella no estaba...pero pensaba que no era necesario, Rick la amaba, siempre estaba dispuesto a todo por ella, cómo podría pensar que hubiese otra...especialmente si se trataba de "esa' otra...era impensable!

Cuando le miro, el seguía con expresión ausente mirando el techo, le tomo la mano con suavidad, mientras se convencía que no podía ser tan terrible si era ella quien estaba compartiendo su cama esa noche, era a ella a quien él le había deseado una feliz navidad por ahora y hasta siempre...a 'esa otra" ni siquiera la había nombrado aparte de quejarse por que no le había avisado de la emergencia pasada... se alzó, para quedar a su lado mientras se cubría con la sábana

-sé que no fue tu intensión...le dijo- lo que sea que haya ocurrido con ella imagino que ya se acabó...verdad?

El parecía oírla desde lejos, le parecía que su voz era solo producto de su imaginación cuando simplemente le contestó con un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza

-mira, Rick...somos adultos, ambos hemos cometido errores y...-prefirió omitir el suyo obviamente- sé que podemos superarlo...esta es una nueva oportunidad que nos da la vida...le acaricio la frente pero el no le contesto. -Rick..!.-insistió para llamar su atención, él se volvió a mirarla...-abrázame, por favor..

Él se acomodó en la cama y le paso la mano bajo el cuello y así ella se inclinó sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos acariciando con timidez su pecho desnudo.

-perdóname, Minmei- murmuro preguntándose hasta cuando pedir perdón por sus estupideces iba a ser su constante.

-Está bien, Rick. Todo será diferente desde ahora...no es algo irreparable, solo debemos a prender a estar juntos otra vez.- y era sincera. no quería que nadie volviese a ocupar su lugar.

El la miro un instante, tratando de entender los acontecimientos, tal vez eso era. Como había dicho Lisa, lo que fuera, había terminado. Minmei estaba a su lado y estaba dispuesta a compartir su vida con el...debían aprender a estar juntos de nuevo, esta vez como se suponía que debía ser.

OoooopOoOOOoOOOoOOOOOo

OoooopOoOOOoOOOoOOOOOo

En su habitación en el otro extremo del barrio militar, Lisa podía ver las luces multicolores que pendían del Lejano SDF -1.

Era casi media noche y se había negado a contestar el teléfono a Claudia y a Vanessa que seguramente la estaban llamando para que asistiera la fiesta que el trio había organizado en el casino de la Fortaleza.

Estaba totalmente sola, enfrentando un nuevo dilema personal. Entendía que nada iba a ser igual ahora con Minmei en Nueva Macross. Había echado todas sus cartas en el juego y para bien o para mal debía aceptar lo que era perder. No pensaba que haberse entregado en cuerpo y alma fuese un error, no lamentaba un solo momento compartido con Rick o para Rick. Quizás había aprendido a ser mejor persona al olvidarse de su hermetismo para poder acompañarlo y ayudarle en lo que había podido, pero todo ese altruismo se reducía a nada ante la expectativa de tener que ver como Minmei y él podrían pasearse por la ciudad, quizá hasta por la misma base alardeando de su magnífica relación...

-se acabó, Capitán Hunter- volvo a repetir esta vez y para si misma- lo que fuera que haya sido...debo irme de tu vida...-agrego mientras silenciosas lagrimas empezaban a asomar en sus ojos.-de verdad quiero que la vida te sonría...

Cerro sus manos contra su cara mientras se apoyaba en el pequeño ventanal y a sus oídos llegaba una canción que debía ser un himno de amor y esperanza pero a ella esa noche le parecía una afrenta a su persona

"Noche de paz,

Noche de amor..."

_Fin._-


	8. Epílogo : Ultimas Palabras

"Creo que el mejor Epilogo es ver "Hasta las Estrellas".

Lamento haber sido tan jodidamente oscura en "Destino" realmente de haber sido "Un Saludo Navideño" el final de la Saga Macross, no sería diferente de eso, según mi opinión.

El único consuelo es que el dolor no sólo alcanzó a Lisa, Rick también está inmerso en una historia vacía al recuperar a Minmei, pero careciendo de toda emoción. Creo que por eso tanto en ese capítulo como en el Inicio de "Hasta Las Estrellas" él está tan distante del canario. Y otro cuento es Minmei quien regresa, innegablemente hecha pedazos y necesitada de afecto, cosa que también se ve en los dos capítulos finales. Rick ya no suspira por ella ni le brillan los ojos. Lo más cercano a una emoción de su parte es el suspirar como resignado que tuvieran muchas más navidades juntos.

Debe haber ocurrido algo así para que Rick abra los ojos de manera tan abrupta a sus sentimientos en Hasta Las estrellas! Y se agradece!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mis agradecimientos más sinceros a todos quienes se dieron tiempo para llegar hasta aquí.

Tengo el Bonus, pero por respeto a la idea original, este se presentará de manera independiente.

" Larga vida a la Robotecnología"

=========000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
